La Slayer De Las Estrellas
by ShadowJGames
Summary: Tras la pérdida de sus padres, Akari Kibō se embarca en un mundo completamente nuevo, donde los demonios y los cazadores combaten sin fin, los cazadores el objetivo de derrotar a Muzan. Dentro de este mundo descubrirá la verdadera desesperación y comprenderá que los demonios no son los únicos monstruos que caminan en el mundo
1. Akari

**Disclaimer: Kimetsu no Yaiba no me pertenece, lo único que me pertenece son los OC. Todo relacionado directamente con la obra le pertenece a Koyoharu Gotōge.**

**Esta historia la subo tanto en Fanfiction como en Wattpad, pero es absolutamente igual en ambos.**

* * *

**Akari**

En un mundo donde demonios y cazadores luchan en una batalla a expensas de un anonimato público, las personas comunes no asimilan su magnitud. Los que tienen conciencia de este mundo se vuelve su única preocupación el mantenerse alejados, o cazarlos.

Pero los demonios no solo se limitan a devorar humanos; los demonios aparecen con los rostros más angelicales y puros que uno plantearía en primeras estancias. A veces, son esos demonios quienes encaminan el camino a una vida de dolor y lucha, más allá de las espadas. Los verdaderos demonios no son los que hacen cosas erróneas; son el que lo hacen y mantienen su vida tan campante y conveniente, sin repercusión alguna de sus acciones. Los demonios son inhumanos.

* * *

El 20 de abril de 1907, en la ciudad de Nagakute, vivía una familia común. Su madre siendo una profesora de escuela pública para niños de recursos deplorables en una ciudad cuesta abajo y su padre, un aclamado capitán de las fuerzas armadas niponas. La fecha les era especial pues es el día de cumpleaños de su adorada hija, Akari Kibō.

Después de clases, su madre tenía que atender unos asuntos. Sabiendo que no había nadie en su hogar para cuidar de su pequeña y no poder llevarla por diferentes circunstancias, tuvo que dejarla con una vieja amiga de su madre que vivía a pocas cuadras de su hogar.

— Okāsan, la casa es por allá, ¿a dónde vamos? —

— No te preocupes, recordé que tengo un recado que atender, no me demorare ¿ok? — Recibió un asentamiento de la cabeza de la niña como respuesta. Pasaron por una tienda de té local que se acentuaba a unas tres cuadras de distancia de su hogar. En el lugar, una señora bastante mayor, puede tener 80 años, pero lo más probable es que más. Lleva un yukata simple de color azul, calzando unos Zoris y un bastón de madera en la mano derecha. Estaba atendiendo asuntos monetarios. Los saludo como cualquier vendedor, solo para darse cuenta de quienes eran.

— ¡Oh! Veo que eres tú, Lya-San. Espera... ¡No puede ser, ¿esa es Akari?! ¡Esta enorme! — Akari se sintió algo incómoda por la situación, planteándose una pregunta algo redundante _¿Por qué nos dicen que estamos gigantes si no medimos más de 1,20? _Lo único que pudo hacer es dejar hablar a su madre mientras se escondía detrás de su pie tímidamente.

— Miyu-Sama, un gusto verte. Bueno, sí, creo que Akari ha crecido un poco de la última vez que nos vimos — La señora tras escucharla atentamente, cambio su mirada hacia Akari, sin intenciones prejuiciosas, simplemente una pequeña sonrisa que se marcaba aún más con las arrugas de su piel. Sosteniendo su bastón para no perder el equilibrio, se agacho un poco y extendió su mano hacia la joven. Akari, al principio reacia, pero al ver los ojos de su madre por unos momentos entendió que no pasaba nada malo; alzando su brazo para agarrar de la señora, esta última solo la cogió y la empuño de una forma delicada, juntando ambas manos.

En el proceso, Akari quedó maravillada de las manos, hipnótica si se puede comparar con algo; le resultaba sumamente curioso cómo dos manos, de dos mujeres que venían del mismo lugar, de la misma cultura, del mismo color de piel, se pudiera diferenciar tanto. Una mano, frágil y gastada, con los huesos marcados por la pequeña tela que apenas se podía tomar a consideración que era piel, con algunas cicatrices que nadie sabe cómo se las hizo; completamente opuesto a la otra; débil, pulcra, algo rechoncha por mantener muy presente la piel de bebé, pero bastante suave.

Su mamá le había explicado que las personas no son jóvenes por siempre, que la cara que uno tiene es de constante cambio. Llegados a un punto el cuerpo empieza a dejar marcas, arrugas y cambios corporales que demuestran el paso del tiempo en nuestro cuerpo; mientras más tiempo vivamos, esas marcas solo se intensifican. Mientras más tiempo vivamos, nuestro cuerpo y espíritu se desgasta, lo que solíamos ser ya no se recuperará y solo quedará esperar un destino que toda persona debe cumplir. A pesar de dar esa explicación, a tal punto que Akari no entendió del todo lo que intentaba decir su madre, siempre se preguntó que era ese destino que toda persona debe cumplir; siempre se le presentó esa duda.

Cambio su mirada por un momento a la cara de la señora, a sus ojos. Se dice que, si nada extraño sucede, los ojos son, posiblemente, lo único que no cambia sin importar la edad que tengamos; el reflejo del alma que no se deja oscurecer por nada y simplemente se disimula en piel y grosor del cuerpo. Independiente que sea esto cierto o no, Akari lo veía igual, que los ojos no cambian sin importar la edad, pues esa señora, podía ver reflejado los ojos de cualquier otro niño que haya conocido, en la piel de un adulto mayor.

—Lo siento por venir de improvisto, pero no sabía dónde dejar a Akari, tengo que hacer una vuelta rápida, ¿podrías cuidarla por un rato? — La anciana solamente se relajó e hizo un ademán para determinar que lo aprobaba, que no le importaba. Entendiendo el mensaje, se dirigió a su hija

— Akari, te quedaras con Miyu un rato mientras atiendo un asunto, ¿está bien? — Akari asintió, no parecía tener queja alguna, de hecho, ella quería quedarse y conocer más acerca de esta extraña señora. Su madre se extrañó un poco, pero no rumbe mucho en el tema. Se despidió de su hija, pero esta no le prestaba atención, aun con sus ojos fijos sobre la anciana.

* * *

Toda la tarde, Akari estuvo con la señora Miyu. La tarde se la paso escuchando historias de su juventud, no se le escapó ningún detalle. Rememoraba una época de samuráis y espadachines en constantes luchas. Akari le fascino; se imaginaba a sí misma como un samurái, como una usuaria de la espada. Tras terminar sus historias, Miyu continuó con sus labores cotidianas; a pesar de su edad y de usar incluso bastón, no parecía sufrir gran cansancio al realizar diferentes acciones como cargar cajas con sumo equilibrio o reorganizar diferentes productos. Su tienda se especializaba en la cerámica y la venta de bentos, aunque estos en menor medida; no eran incómodos de ver, pero a Akari le hacía sentir rústico y antiguo, más valiendo como una reliquia que como un producto cotidiano, pero ese era su modo de ver.

Aun sumergida en la fantasía de espadas, cogió la escoba que se encontraba en la entrada del local de Miyu, jugando con el palo imaginando miles de enemigos a su alrededor. Agito el palo de un lado a otro, pero cada vez que usaba el palo debía estar concentrado en no pasarse y tirarlo como una jabalina. Era algo incomodo, por la notoria diferencia de tamaños, pero no se rindió; aunque solo fuera un juego estaba determinada a dominar la parte larga de la escoba, agarrándola desde el cepillo.

Miyu la miraba desde la lejanía, se le hacía tierno esta chica este tan empeñada en unas viejas historias de guerra que no tenían nada que ver. Independiente de si era real o no en la mente de la joven, la motivo de una u otra forma a directamente, practicar con un palo de escoba. A su percepción no estaba haciendo nada malo; agitaba la escoba en una hora no tan concurrida por la gente y estaba lo suficientemente lejos como para dañar algún producto de su tienda. En un punto, dejó de observar a la joven y continuó en su rutina diaria.

Akari no paró, siguió envainando la escoba una y otra vez. Ya había pasado dos horas desde que empezó, tres desde que su madre se había ido a hacer su vuelta. Estaba atardeciendo, pero ella no lo notaba. Paso de movimientos de escobas erráticos a algo más estético; como un baile; un baile basado en las danza de las geishas. En general, era bastante entretenido de ver.

Miyu se empezó a preocupar un poco, no por el hecho de Akari practicando mucho más tiempo de lo que hubiera pensado en primer lugar, sino porque era casi de noche y su madre no había regresado. Miyu desconfiaba de la noche, era traicionera e impredecible, no sabe lo que oculta o su verdadera naturaleza, pues es cambiante. Estaba a punto de llamar a Akari para que regresara adentro del almacén.

— Aka... — No pudo continuar, pues estaba en shock, pues la sorpresa fue bastante incrédula. Akari, una joven que solo tenía ilusiones de lo que era un verdadero espadachín o samurái, estaba ahí, moviendo la escoba como una extensión de su cuerpo. No era perfecto, se notaba su inexperiencia en ojos de alguien hábil, pero no dejaba de ser menos impresionante. Tomó su bastón y se acercó a Akari, no era ninguna ilusión, esos movimientos eran realizados por esa niña y no por otra persona a su alrededor.

— ¡Akari! — La llamo, pero no respondió. Parecía mecánica, con una cara neutral y extremadamente enfocada en sus propios movimientos. Sabía que no existía modo de parar esa concentración que no fuera por el contacto físico. Se acercó a Akari, pero ella no se percató de su presencia; prueba de ello era que casi se ganó un golpe en la cabeza por parte de la niña; pero no le tomo importancia, ella sabía que este tipo de concentraciones dejaba el mundo de lado.

Agarrando con algo más de fuerza, dio un largo suspiro antes de empezar a detener la danza de Akari. Afortunadamente sus movimientos eran algo predecible, pero aun así se necesitaba bastante agilidad para esquivar, increíble agilidad que esa "indefensa anciana". Miyu le tocó el hombro a Akari, deteniéndose en seco para su siguiente movimiento para respuesta de un suspiro de sorpresa.

— ¡Woah! Ho- Hola Miyu-Sama, no la vi venir — Dijo Akari, relajando su mano y manteniendo la escoba baja.

— Ya veo. No te preocupes — Retiró su mano del hombro de la niña, además le hizo una seña para que le entregara la escoba; Akari se la dio, aunque se sentía como si hubiese recibido un regaño — Veo que te divertiste mucho con esta simple escoba.

— S-Si, ¡Fue divertido! Apenas noté lo tarde que es, ¿cuánto tiempo estuve jugando? —

— Estuviste dos horas seguidas —

— ¡DOS HORAS! — Exclamó, obviamente sabía que el lapso era amplio, pero nunca que fuera tanto. Solo pudo creer en sus palabras por los cielos del atardecer a punto de terminar. Estaba impactada de su resistencia, pues era de las primeras que se cansaba en los juegos. Lo increíble, que no estaba ni un poco cansada.

— Bastante tiempo, ¿no? — Los ojos de la niña se ensancharon, estaba anonadada.

— Tengo que decir, que no es muy común ver a niños que duren tanto tiempo de corrido realizando una actividad física, no sin descanso. Debes de tener una resistencia envidiable, supongo — Akari se fijó en la anciana, pero negó con la cabeza.

— No crees tener tanta resistencia, ya veo... Akari, dime algo ¿notaste como respirabas mientras danzabas? — La pregunta dejo en duda a Akari, la impresión paso, pero seguía la duda. Al parecer, ella podría tener una explicación a esto. — Lo más probable es que no te hayas dado cuenta, pero resististe, y puedes resistir aún más bailando es por tu respiración —

— No entiendo — Interrumpió Akari. Miyu la invitó a pasar a su tienda de nuevo, se sentaron en unas bancas por detrás del mostrador; pero antes tuvieron que marcar el local como cerrado (Por costumbre).

— La mente y el cuerpo deben mantener un equilibrio delgado de fortaleza. Cuando una persona respira de una forma adecuada, todas sus características físicas y mentales son potenciadas, pues la recepción de sangre y oxígeno tiene un flujo más pulcro. Tengo mis dudas que puedas respirar de esa forma a voluntad, pero de algo estoy segura, inconscientemente lo has hecho, es por eso por lo que pudiste aguantar todo el tiempo e incluso, poder continuar de no haberte detenido — La explicación aun no le quedaba clara, ella lo sabía. Akari no era tonta, de ninguna manera, pero seguía siendo una niña

— Veo que no lo comprendes. Entiéndelo de esta manera; aguantaste todo este tiempo porque respiraste de la manera correcta —

— ¡Ohhhh! Ya veo... No tenía idea que respirar era tan importante — El comentario solo pudo expulsar una carcajada por parte de la anciana, intentando ser cortes, pero fracasando miserablemente. La risa salía ronca y gastada pero bastante viva, tan viva y alegre que Akari también se empezó a reír sin saber por qué.

— Jeje. Lo lamento, exagere el contexto — La niña no se sintió incomoda ni mucho menos, solo pudo brindarle una sonrisa incomoda pues no entendía del todo la situación — Pero te debo reconocer algo, conseguir que tu cuerpo se mueva de esta manera no es una tarea sencilla. Muchos espadachines les ha tomado su vida completa el dominar su propia respiración —

— Emm... ¿Gracias? — Respondió sin tanta confianza Akari, pues en cierto modo no creía que fuera tan habilidosa.

— Deberías estar complacida. Lo que quiero decir con esto, es... ¡Que tienes talento! Mucho si me lo preguntas —

— ¿Talento? ¿Yo? No te creo — Dijo Akari, mostrando una sonrisa escéptica y desconfiada de las palabras de la mayor. — ¿Por qué crees que tengo talento? Lo único que hice fue agitar un palo de un lado a otro.

— Confía en mí, he visto a muchas personas a lo largo de mi vida a muchas personas que han dominado la espada. Llegar a hacer lo que has hecho les toma años de práctica, más para hacerlo intrínsecamente —

— Pero... Es que lo sigo sin ver — La expresión de Miyu mostraba una decepción, algo que no le gusto a la pequeña.

— *Haa*, El error de los jóvenes es el no aceptar sus propios dones, sintiéndose inferiores por pensar que no tienen talento en nada cuando en realidad han hallado su talento desde hace mucho; el problema no es el talento, es la ejecución.

— P-Pero... ¿Los samuráis y espadachines no están extintos? ¿De qué sirve un talento así? —

— No subestimes tus talentos. Tu danza con la espada es envidiable, incluso si los espadachines no sean tan comunes hoy en día, siempre puedes dedicarte al baile; en mi humilde opinión, te iría de maravilla — Akari lo pensó por un momento lo que acababa de escuchar. Cerró los ojos y lo analizo por un momento.

— ¡Bah! Y a mí que me hubiese encantado un talento para el estudio, me va muy mal en ese campo — Miyu frunció el ceño, haciendo aún más arrugas de las que tenía de forma natural. Le agradaba la pequeña, pero detestaba que esta rechazara un talento tan bueno; uno aún mayor que cuando tenía su edad.

— Quien sabe. Puedes usar este talento no únicamente con palos o katanas, quizás funcione para otras cosas, quizás tengas más dones de lo que alguien espera. ¿Nunca has pensado que tienes una habilidad o conocimiento mejor en comparación a otras personas? —

— Bueno... Mi Mamá dice que soy muy buena con el estudio del espacio, pero eso es porque leo mucho —

— Astronomía, ya veo... Tal vez puedas combinarlos —

— ¿Combinarlos? —

— Exacto, resultante de dos talentos para explotar todo tu potencial —

— Ah-si aha. Eso es imposible — En su veterana mente, este tipo de cosas era un arma de doble riesgo; usualmente un talento es más potente que otro, por lo que combinarlos no es siempre la mejor de las ideas. Pero, esta ocasión se veía prometedor.

— Dame un momento, lo pienso — Pero la niña se mostraba impaciente. Su silencio más de dos minutos cuando espetó

— ¿Lo ves? ¡Es imposible combinarlos! —

— Cálmate un momento. Dame unos momentos para meditarlo — Meditaba las opciones. Una rama por lo intelectual y otro por un medio más artístico. Era raro, pero diferentes escenarios se empezaron a crear. Si lo enfoca en el campo investigador, todo ese potencial físico se desperdicia pues es un enfoque más de observación y paciencia. Pero, en el espectáculo...

— Me lo imagino de esta manera: "Akari Kibō; la bailarina de las estrellas. ¡Bailar en el escenario al son de una espada, formando las más increíbles y alucinantes constelaciones del universo! ¡Una bailarina innata, revolucionaria en la visión de la danza en el mundo al juntar el misticismo de la danza con los misterios del espacio! Suena bien, bastante bien diría yo. Pero, no deberías preocuparte por eso, aun eres muy joven para... —

Miyu paró, volvió a mirar a Akari, y verla no pudo evitar sonreír. Sus ojos estaban como platos, una sonrisa de oreja a oreja se dibujaba en su rostro y sus manos juntas de forma jovial y romántica de la emoción. Sus ojos brillaban como el más resplandeciente de los diamantes.

— ¡Wow! — Fue lo único que alcanzo a decir, girando su asiento para mirar al horizonte, para mirar el profundo vació de la gente sabrá dios que ideas locas tendrá con solo la sugerencia de Miyu-Sama.

— Veo que te gusta la idea —

— ¡ES ASOMBROSA! ¡Compartir con la gente los secretos ocultos en los mitos de Orion! ¡Las constelaciones zodiacales! ¡Las osa mayor y menor! ¡Que el sol es una estrella! ¡Que... —

— Bueno, bueno, creo que lo captas. No me tienes que decir todo lo que tengas planeado, déjalo como una sorpresa... Si es que piensas en eso a consideración. Pero te sugiero que veas este tipo de espectáculos en el pueblo; uno no sabe que sus sueños e ilusiones no sean como uno imagina — A pesar de las recomendaciones, Akari seguía soñando despierta, apenas si escuchó la consideración de Miyu. Le pareció buen consejo, pero no por las razones expresada por la anciana, sino para tener fuentes de "inspiración".

* * *

Pasaron unos minutos cuando una mujer castaña de ojos café oscuro se encontraba en la entrada del local. Inmediatamente la vieron, Akari fue a abrazarla.

— Pensé que no vendrías por mí, se te hizo ¡Muuuuyyy! tarde —

— Lo siento Akari, al parecer el pedido tardó más de lo pedido — Despegándose un poco de su hija, que parecía un koala adherido a un palo de eucalipto, volteo a ver a Miyu — Y gracias Miyu-Sama por cuidar de mi pequeña —

— No hay problema. Además, su compañía es bastante agradable; Deberías traerla más seguido —

— ¡¿En serio?! Vaya... Lo tendré en cuenta — Dijo algo sorprendida; recordando como otros cuidadores intentaron controlar a Akari y fracasaron miserablemente. Su madre no sabía qué fue lo que hizo con la señora, pero quien quiera que hayan hecho, al parecer es la primera persona que permite ser cuidada por Akari que no venga de la sangre.

— ¡Si! Me encanta estar con Miyu-Bāchan — Esa frase la descoloco totalmente por dos razones: Una fue explicada anteriormente, y dos... ¿Bāchan?

— ¿Bāchan? — Tanto su madre como la propia Miyu se sorprendieron. Lya no le gustaba mucho que usara el honorífico con Miyu; no por desagrado, más por un honor familiar.

Por su parte Miyu se sintió sumamente conmovida, pues nunca espero que alguien la llamara de esa manera. Pensó mucho tiempo en formar una familia, pero circunstancias que se envolvieron en su juventud y adultez le impidieron pensar en los oficios como madre, pero debía reconocer que la mayor responsable de no dejar un linaje fue su culpa... Solamente su culpa.

— ¿Ehh...? ¿Tiene algo de malo? — Como acto de reflejo, Lya volteo a ver a la señora.

— No. No hay ningún problema. Puedes llamarme como quieras — La madre de Akari se sintió aliviada, pues liberó una de sus dos preocupaciones; la otra, se la tuvo que guardar hasta el fondo.

— Oh-Ok... ¡Adiós Miyu-Bāchan! — Y tras decir esas palabras, tanto madre como hija regresaron a su hogar, dejando a la anciana parada sobre su bastón en la entrada de su tienda, mirando como se alejaban poco a poco.

— ¡A-Ah! ¡Adiós! — Se despidió la señora mayor.

* * *

— Eso es extraño que alguien te agrade tanto —

— ¡Es que Miyu-Bāchan es increíble! ¡Sabe de todo! ¡Aunque sea vieja es increíblemente fuerte! ¡Ojalá cuando sea así de vieja sea como ella! — Aún no sabía cómo la anciana le impactó; solo fueron cuatro horas, ¡CUATRO HORAS! Algo debieron de hacer para que Akari la sintiera especial. Los comentarios de su hija solo le generaban más incredulidad.

— ¡Wow! La tienes en muy alta estima. Me retrasaba unas horas más y me hubieras pedido si podías vivir con ella — Bromeó Lya, pero la que no se lo tomo como una broma fue su hija.

— ¿Puedo? — La gota que derramó el vaso. Definitivamente cayo en algún embrujo. Sus ojos simplemente se tornaron blancos; y lo peor es que lo hacía con toda la ilusión del mundo, se lo trago entero.

— Obvio que no —

— Oh... — ya ni se comenta, el punto no va ahí. Su madre no quería poner triste a su hija. Recordó por un momento las palabras de Miyu-Sama 'su compañía es bastante agradable; Deberías traerla más seguido', tal vez no veía nada descabellado que Miyu la recibiera; de hecho, eso sería lo más probable.

— Pero puedes visitarla, solo vive tres cuadras abajo de nosotros. Simplemente me lo pides y te llevo hasta allá — La reconforto, pero no tenía idea lo que estaba haciendo, pues a la primera que debía consultar este tipo de temas es a la propia Miyu.

— No será necesario, ¡Yo puedo caminar sola! —

— Akari —

— Esta bien, está bien, solo bromeaba — Puso una mirada severa para que su hija respondiera de manera correcta, no quería entrar en discusiones, no hoy.

— Eso espero — El silencio duro unos momentos, pero no quería dejar morir tan rápido; no sabía el porqué, tal vez un instinto maternal. Dudaba del impacto que pudiera surgir de la relación de la anciana. Influyo mucho. Tras analizarlo un rato dijo.

— Tal vez podrías quedarte un par de noches con Miyu-Sama de vez en cuando — Ya daba por hecho que Miyu aceptaría el cuidar a Akari, además que beneficia a las dos, pues Miyu no es una señora que sea frecuentemente visitada; de hecho, desconocía que algún familiar la visitara. Tal vez la compañía de Akari beneficie a ambas.

— ¡EN SERIO! ¡VOLVAMOS! —

— No podemos, aún tengo que hablar con ella, así que no será hoy — _Aún no se si lo vaya a aceptar, pero viendo el comportamiento de ambas lo dejo en tela de duda el rechazo._ Pensó.

— Bueno, ya que... — Y esa alegría se esfumó. Por suerte, era perfecta ocasión para dar pista de lo que había hecho.

— Además hoy no te conviene —

— ¿Por qué no? —

— Tal vez tu no le des la importancia suficiente, pero recuerda que hoy es una fecha especial — Si alguien lo olvidaba por tanto tema tocado, todo esto está ambientado en una fecha especial.

— Ah, ¿sí? — Obviamente Akari sabía lo que su madre insinuaba, pero quiso mantener el juego.

— Claro. Hoy cumple una niña especial, una que tiene mí mismo color de pelo y ojos, y que tiene aparentemente heredo su belleza — El repentino ego sarcástico dejo entrever una contención de risa por parte de la pequeña.

— ¿Te estas enalteciendo? —

— Tal vez un poco —

— Bueno, técnicamente me estas describiendo a mí, así que... ¡Me estas describiendo a mí! — Rompiendo un poco con la idea, pero manteniendo su juego; ¿por qué no y aprovechar para adjudicarse todos esos elogios para ella misma? No era malo, era divertido, al menos para Akari.

— No lo niego. El punto no es ese, el punto es que, como es una fecha MUY especial, te tengo un regalo — De repente los ojos de Akari se entrecerraron, generando una mueca de duda; una mueca similar a la que hacen los detectives cuando investigan la escena de un crimen. No veía su cumpleaños como una fecha especial, pero las palabras "regalo para ti" y ella como segunda persona, siempre genera expectativa. Uno nunca sabe si el próximo año va a ser algo diferente.

— ¿Un regalo? Que es — A punto de contestar, Lya apenas noto que estaban a unos diez pasos de llegar a su hogar. La cogió por sorpresa, pues sabía que desde el local de Miyu hasta su casa era bastante corto, su conversación la entretuvo más de lo que uno pensaría a priori.

— Mira, ya llegamos. Espera un momento y lo veras — Adelantándose a su hija y retirando rápidamente sus Zoris, algo curioso que intrigó a Akari pues antes llevaba unas getas con el propio Kimono que la acompañó todo el día; no lo noto en un principio, pero no era importante. Entrando de forma despreocupada, retirándose también su calzado, escucho un par de murmullos provenientes de la cocina.

Sabía que sus padres estaban ahí. No parecían enojados, pero si bastante agitados. Toco la puerta de la cocina que estaba cerrada aparentemente descarada para que justamente ella no entrara.

— Danos un momento, hija — Sabiendo quien era la que tocaba, la voz se escuchó algo gruesa, fuerte. Akari enseguida supo que quien se trataba. Obedeció, esperando por más de cinco minutos sin hacer absolutamente nada, jugando con sus dedos o su pelo; eso hasta que escuchó la puerta ser abierta desde adentro, retirando su seguro.

— Ya puedes pasar — Quien la recibió fue su madre. Inmediatamente entró, encontró a su padre sentado en una silla de madera, saludándola amigablemente. Tan pronto lo vio fue directamente hacia él a darle un fuerte abrazo.

— ¡Otōsan! — Exclamó Akari.

— ¡Vaya energía! ¿De dónde la sacaste? — Preguntó su padre, a lo cual Akari no supo responder más que un simple levantamiento de hombros.

— Bueno, eso no importa ahora, después me cuentas. Ahora, te pido que cierres los ojos — La curiosidad la mataba, ¿qué era lo que tanto misterio se andaban sus padres como para hacer mil y una vueltas al asunto? No lo sé, y eso la emocionaba más. Cerro los ojos, en poco tiempo sintió como dos manos de diferente grosor la transportaban lentamente a otro lugar. Ya interiorizo el lugar a donde iban, el patio trasero. No sabía que había allí, pues no se molestó en ver mientras esperaba en la entrada de la cocina. Su padre puso ambas manos sobre su cara, también su madre, para verificar que todo esto fuera una verdadera sorpresa. Lentamente ambas manos se retiraron de los ojos de la niña.

— Akari, puedes abrir los ojos — Y en el instante que los abrió, todas sus dudas y especulaciones fueron cortadas; vio su regalo, sin duda, el mejor que ella pudo haber imaginado. Lentamente, se dibujaba una sonrisa inocente, con unos ojos como platos sin poder creer lo que veía. No lo había pedido, pero sentía que lo necesitaba. Volteo para mirar a sus padres, ambos con unas cálidas sonrisas adornando sus rostros; ambos complacidos de ver que su regalo fue un completo. Y en un unísono grito, ambos exclamaron:

— ¡AKARI!, ¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS! —


	2. Un extraño sueño

**Un extraño sueño**

Un telescopio. Ese fue el regalo que le dieron sus padres. Mientras otros pedían juguetes u otras elegantes ropas de seda, Akari era más que feliz con esto, un telescopio.

Antes pregunte que eran las estrellas para Akari, pues bien, es muy simple; ¡Es la materialización de la esperanza! Ver el cielo y apreciar la belleza natural que estos astros ofrecen no tiene precedentes. Las estrellas en esta época como en 1000 mil años atrás se ven con una luz especial; de las pocas cosas que se han mantenido prácticamente intactas en la visión de las personas, o más importante, en la de los niños. No es lo mismo crear un sentimiento a partir de algo y que este se pueda transmitir, no como idéntico, pero sí especial. Akari aún no conocía la definición de esperanza, nunca la pensó, nadie le dijo su significado, y aun así era lo que más apreciaba.

No desperdicio un momento más; se lanzó como un tigre cazando a su presa en dirección a su artilugio. Mientras tanto, sus padres solo podían observar a su hija con completa alegra, complacidos y satisfechos de haber acertado rotundamente en el regalo de este año; pero la euforia no es eterna, llega a ser tanta efímera para todos. Los padres de Akari estos momentos debían de ser preciados; Akari los necesitara.

— ¡Esto es increíble! Vengan a ver — Dijo Akari aun con el ojo puesto en la lentilla.

La noche se pasó rápido a los ojos de la niña, explicando a diestra y siniestra todos los cuerpos celestes, descubriendo diferentes aspectos como como puntos de diferentes colores; entendió rápidamente que esos puntos no eran más que planetas lejanos. Solo le confundía que no viera a Marte siendo que era el planeta más cercano junto a Venus y en su lugar vio a Júpiter, reconociéndose por el color y por una pequeña mancha en la zona inferior del planeta; era una duda que consultará después.

Era la segunda vez que le pasaba el día de hoy, pero las horas se sintieron minutos. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya era bastante tarde, y eso solo porque sus padres fueron permisivos en dejarla más tiempo del que debería, pero todo tiene un límite. Inmediatamente Akari se separó del telescopio, hizo un puchero para que pudiera seguir mirando, pero sus padres no lo permitieron. Poco a poco, sus pucheros se tornaron en palabras casi inaudibles, y esas palabras solo se transformaron en balbuceos; su cuerpo cada vez más y más abandonaba su cuerpo, hasta que por fin se quedó dormida.

Su madre le dio un beso en la mejilla mientras su padre solo le revolvió el cabello, ambos susurraron "buenas noches" para no despertarla y se retiraron. Tan pronto se retiraron, ambas sonrisas que acompañaron a la niña en todo momento, se desvanecieron.

— Tenemos que hablar — Dijo Tadao, el padre de Akari. Hombre de voz grave, algo corpulento, pero de un tamaño promedio, una nariz pequeña y poco profunda que heredó su hija y labios francamente finos, ojos cafés y pelo negro

— Eres un egoísta — Lya le recriminaba. Estaba atónita, 'cómo alguien puede ser tan egoísta' pensó.

— No lo entiendes — Respondió.

— ¿Que no entiendo? El hecho de este "suicidio" en el que te has metido; pero no solo te has metido a ti, ¿por lo menos has pensado en lo que nos pasara a mi o a Akari?... No, replanteo la pregunta ¡¿Has pensado en Akari en algún momento?! — Su voz se alzaba cada vez más, el silencio funerario de hace unos momentos voló en el pasado. Tadao la silenció, poniendo su dedo índice en su boca para callarla. Lya quería replicar, pero no lo hizo, pues Tadao señalaba la habitación de Akari, no quería despertar a su hija y que viera este alboroto.

— Se que estas molesta, lo entiendo, pero esto tiene solución —

— ¿así? ¿Y esa gran solución cuál es? —

— Un último trabajo — Era el colmo, quería darle una cachetada en esa mejilla por lo idiota de la idea. Su mera "misión" ya había condenado el destino de su familia. — Si logro llegar a salvo de este trabajo, todo volverá a la normalidad; de hecho será mejor que antes; nuestra familia será recompensada con un ingreso mejor y podremos pasar el resto de nuestras vidas felices sin preocuparnos de nada —

— ¿Y si fallas? — Lya no sonaba convencida solo con esos sueños, pues eran lo que son, sueños. Hasta que fueran hechos estaría seguro de sus palabras, pero no esto es de alto riesgo.

— No fallare — respondió tajante.

— ¿Y si fallas? — Reitero

— No fallare —

— ¿Y si fallas? — Por tercera vez, pero esta vez no obtuvo una terca respuesta inmediata. Tadao bajó la vista, no quería verla a los ojos, pero tenía que hacerlo.

— Si fallo... Si fallo... Estamos condenados — En ese momento Lya hubiera gritado, reclamando toda la basura que estaba pasando por sus oídos, lo estaba a punto de hacer; solo una fuerza mística lo interpuso, y se llamaba 'la seguridad mental de Akari'. No quería que Akari sintiera que sus padres pelean, ella sabe lo que se siente, que tus padres peleen sin razón, que te preguntes si esto es tu culpa o tienes alguna responsabilidad en el asunto. De la forma más paciente que pudo, se levantó del tatami, fue a su habitación y empezó a recoger sus cosas; Tadao la escucho desde la distancia.

— No puedes — Dijo. Lya simplemente ignoró sus palabras, siguió empacando sus cosas; la única preocupación en su mente era explicarle a Akari por qué van a dejar a su padre, pero le vendría algo en mente.

— Te he dicho, que no puedes —

— ¡Cállate! — Chillo, a un solo decibel de cambiar a un verdadero grito. Tadao la siguió observando por un rato y se acercó a ella — ¡No me toques! —

— Calla y escucha —

— ¡QUE TE... — No pudo continuar; en el momento en que Tadao soltaba cada palabra sus ojos se cristalizaron más y su respiración se volvía cortante. Cuando terminó su "secreto" sintió que la fuerza de sus pies y sus manos se desvanecieron de golpe. Estaba en shock, sin poder procesar lo que acababa de escuchar

— Este trabajo no es la única esperanza para mí, es para toda la familia — La frialdad de la voz solo hizo helar aún más la sangre de Lya. No sabía si reír histéricamente, llorar desconsoladamente o gritar y llamar a la policía, pero no podía, especialmente lo último.

— Eres un imbécil, un gran hijo de puta — Es lo único que alcanzo a decir, aun atónita y arrodillada en el suelo de su vestier — Mataste a nuestra familia. Mataste a nuestra familia, que te pese toda la conciencia que le queda a esa cabeza; mataste a toda nuestra familia —

— No si esto resulta —

— Ni me importa como resulte esto. Solo querías poder y ser un vago por el resto de tus días... Y nosotras... y... ¡Nos mataste! ¿Qué le diré a Akari? —

— No pasará. Por mi vida que no permitiré eso —

— Eres un hijo de puta desconsiderado, oíste. Eres...Eres...Eres...E. . . — No se levantó del suelo, y su mirada ya no mostraba algún signo de emoción, excepto una parte, sus ojos. Era un hecho, no podía escapar y si su "esposo" fallaba en su cometido no sólo condenará su propia vida. Solo pensaba en Akari en esos momentos, condenandose por los errores que cometió al estar con este hombre. En ese momento incluso pensó en dejar a Akari en adopción y que sus padres lidiaran con este gigantesco problema en el que se han envuelto, pero ni siquiera esa era una opción.

El "secreto" que dejó su esposo destruyó toda la esperanza que tenía; no, esa era una gran mentira, nunca tuvo esperanza en su vida. Akari, es lo único que pensaba y cómo protegerla. Se levantó del suelo; Tadao estaba parado con los brazos cruzados; se notaba un poco de lágrimas en sus ojos, lágrimas silenciosas que ella no escuchó caer, pero eso no le importaba, no le importaba su lástima, no sentía pena y sería deshonroso que lo sintiera, para mantener el poco orgullo que le quedaba.

El resto de la noche no se pasaron más palabras. Tadao volvió a la sala principal a estudiar lo que parecían unos planos de una estructura local mientras que Lya intentaba conciliar el sueño, pero no podía, no pudo dormir en toda la noche.

* * *

Tras esa noche, la familia Kibo digamos que se "desmorono". La misión que tenía el padre de Akari fue efectuada y obligado a abandonar a su familia antes de lo previsto.

— ¿En serio te tienes que ir? — Dijo Akari con los ojos cristalizados. Ella no frecuentaba ver a su padre por su trabajo y no duró más de 24 horas hasta que tuvo que volver a irse.

— Lo siento, pero no puedo quedarme por mucho tiempo. Solo pude venir por tu cumpleaños —

— Pero prometiste que te quedarías por lo menos dos días — Y era cierto, eso solo llevo a una mayor desilusión

— De verdad lo siento, pero se presentaron unos... "Factores" que me obligaron a retomar mi puesto — Enfatizó en la palabra y dio una breve mirada a la madre de la niña que lo seguía mirando de forma impasible.

Le fue algo difícil soltar a su hija, estaba como chicle pegada a su gran mano, impidiendo el avance. Se lo estaba poniendo duro pero solo fue un pequeño jalón sutil para retirarla.

— Volveré en unos meses — 'Si es que todo sale bien'.

— Solo... Asegúrate de volver — No dijo nada más Lya y se dispuso a agarrar a Akari entre brazos y cerrar la puerta, dejando en la calle a Tadao que se quedó mirando la casa por unos instantes solo para emprender su rumbo.

— Okāsan, ¿Tu y Otōsan se están peleando? — La pregunta obviamente descolocó a Lya. En cierto punto, le aterraba la perspicacia de su hija. Se enteraba de todo a su alrededor en segundos; no tenía idea de donde adquirió esa habilidad, y, en cierto punto, era bastante contraproducente para mantener secretos

— So-Solo... Solo me enoja la situación, no debería abandonarte de esta manera —

— ¿y de ti? —

— No importa — Dijo, solo para agarrar a Akari y brindarle un abrazo; la estrujaba como un oso de felpa a un niño pobre — No importa —

— ¡M-Mama, me estrujas! — Chilló la niña.

* * *

El tiempo pasó lento para todos, fueron dos meses desde el cumpleaños de Akari y su padre no regresaba. El problema no estaba ahí, es que tampoco se supo su paradero. Akari le pidió a su madre de todas las maneras posibles que se comunicara con el trabajo de su padre, pero la respuesta es siempre la misma: 'Lo siento mi cielo, pero eso es imposible. Sabes que el trabajo no permite el contacto ni siquiera de nosotras'; llegados a un punto parecía disco rayado.

Pero, no hay que perder la esperanza; más bien, deberíamos concentrarnos en el lado positivo.

Desde el día de su cumpleaños, Akari visitaba el local de Miyu de forma diaria. Todos los días, después de la escuela iba a la tienda a pasar tiempo con la anciana o jugar con la espada (actividad que no le gustaba a su madre y se lo recordaba, pero no metió mano dura en el asunto). Miyu estaba siempre al margen de sus visitas diarias; de hecho, hasta cierto punto la complace de sobremanera.

Desde el principio la anciana le vio el talento a la niña, talento que no lo iba a desperdiciar. Aunque no pudiera enseñarle de forma adecuada, le empezó a mostrar posturas y conceptos básicos de la esgrima en su estadía; le enseñaba libros, le corregía la posición del cuerpo todo el tiempo y le daba consejos e historias para tener referencias al futuro.

Por su parte, Akari lo veía más como un juego que tenía con la señora. En cierto punto, se quejaba de lo estricto que podía ser Miyu cuando se refiere a maniobrar una espada; la señora, por su parte, simplemente se excusaba de la pasión que le transmitía la espada la hacía recordar a su juventud y solo quería que fuera la mejor versión de sí misma. Akari le creía, que a diferencia de su madre que muchas de las preguntas que le hacía eran vacías y mentiras (en especial cuando el tema central era su padre), podía saber que, en mayor o menor medida, Miyu decía la verdad.

Fue un mes de práctica y práctica, la mayor parte de improvisación, pero sin perder la elegancia. Un día, uno de los contados clientes de Miyu se presentó en una de las sesiones de "inconsciencia" de la niña, viéndola bailar como la espada era una extensión de su cuerpo. El cliente estaba maravillado de sus movimientos, era un verdadero espectáculo.

— Wow, la chiquilla es buena —

— Tienes razón —

— ¿Quién le enseñó? —

— Podría decir que yo, pero solo le he dado una guía de lo que está haciendo. De hecho, esto es improvisación de ella —

— Increíble. Solo digo, parece ver un show de baile. Solo digo, si esa niña tuviera su propio espectáculo le iría bien —

— Hum... — A raíz de esta conversación, la anciana maquinó una idea no tan descabellada y beneficiosa para todos.

Los fines de semana, frecuentes en la visita de Akari, le dio una interesante idea.

— Akari, se me ocurrió una fantástica idea. Qué te parece si utilizas el entrenamiento de otra manera —

— ¿Otra manera? — Espeto la pequeña

— Tienes que reconocer que tus movimientos son atractivos a simple vista. Qué te parece si todos los fines de semana montamos un show para que puedas mostrar ese talento que tienes —

— ¡¿De verdad?! — Experto con una gran sonrisa y ojos ilusionados.

— De verdad. Podría buscar en mi almacén una espada de madera para aficionados y tu puedas presentar tu show; Debe estar desgastada, pero es mucho mejor a usar un palo como práctico —

— ¡Gracias, Gracias, Gracias! — Se abalanzó sobre la señora, olvidando por completo a quien se abalanzaba. Miyu pudo recuperar el equilibrio por poco pero no le preocupo en lo absoluto, no podía cuando veía esa tierna sonrisa tallada en su rostro; una lástima que no la muestre tan seguido.

Desde ese día, Akari practicó más de lo que cualquiera imagino; no se limitaba en el lugar. Para ella dejó de ser tanto un juego (lo era, claro está) para pasar a algo impactante, un espectáculo en todo el sentido de la palabra.

El rumor de una niña espadachín se corrió como humo por todo el pueblo, llamando la atención de propios y extraños. Era algo no visto que una niña de tan solo 7 años manejara la espada como una profesional y se tenía que confirmar con los ojos. Ver la cara de estupefacción y asombro de los clientes al ver su habilidad; algo que no llamaría de sobremanera la atención era apreciado de una forma hermosa.

Miyu también estaba más que complacida, pues en una parte le llenaba de orgullo ver a su "nieta" ser halagada por múltiples elogios... Y también por la tienda. Desde que Akari empezó con los espectáculos, la tienda se volvió más concurrida; aun manteniendo la esencia arcaica que tanto caracteriza la venta de señoras con elementos de una generación pasada, pero también decir que si fuera por todas las personas que se interesaron por el show se haría con un dinero importante (no se crean una exagerada cifra, pues rondaba entre las 50 a 70 personas estando todos los interesados).

Akari vivía una vida de rosas, lo tenía todo y más; tal vez la espina de su padre y el estar peleado con su madre era algo negativo, también la falta de amigos de su edad, que ya no frecuentaba jugar tanto con ellos, pero eso no le importo en el momento e ignorar lo feliz que se sentía por las cosas que le pasaban. Todo era bien, tan bien, que se veía a kilómetros la desgracia.

* * *

Fue una noche como cualquiera. Akari se quedó otra vez en vela jugando con su telescopio; por fin pudo visualizar a Marte y comparar la distancia con Júpiter. Se notaba que era un poquito, pero por muy poco más grande que Júpiter, pero no de una forma escandalosa; también hay que tener en cuenta su diferencia de tamaños.

La verdad la única desventaja de quedarse en vela (que era todos los días) era las quejas reiterativas de su madre. Si no usaba el telescopio era por practicar con un palo de escoba su esgrima; era bastante seguido y puede que su madre ya empiece a pensar en un posible castigo; solo rezara que su intuición fallara por una vez en su vida.

No había notado lo cansada que estaba; en el momento en que puso su cara en la almohada su cuerpo cayó inconsciente en un profundo sueño.

El sueño era algo extraño: Akari despertó en un lugar extraño; analizando en retrospectiva el lugar parecía ser la habitación de un hospital, pero no lo era como tal. Vio su alrededor, nada fuera de lugar; reloj de pared, ventanas grandes sin alguna persiana que impidiera la potente luz del sol que resplandecía a lo alto y cortinas que impedían la visualización de las camas de otros pacientes.

'debe ser un sueño... Pero qué sueño más extraño' Pensó. Sin perder más el tiempo se dispuso a moverse cuando de pronto, todo su cuerpo le dolía, pero no era un dolor ordinario. Akari no sabía cómo llamar a esta clase de dolor, es el más intenso que había sentido nunca. Intento gritar de dolor, pero lo único que consiguió fue escupir sangre, restregándose por toda su cama. Solo fue un movimiento, el más ligero de estos y la puso en un punto en el que quería gemir de puro dolor (pero ni eso podía hacer, o esto sería peor). No sabía qué hacer, solo podía concentrarse en una tortura que se autoimpone su propio cuerpo sin razón aparente. '¡E-Es-To UN SUE... ¡NYAHH!' No pensaba con claridad.

No lo había notado, pero vio a una persona. Solo sabía que había una persona ahí, que se notaba agitada. Con el rabillo del ojo pudo observar haciendo una serie de procedimientos; parecía que le iba inyectar una droga. No le importo en lo absoluto, solo chillaba desde adentro desconsoladamente para calmar su penuria. La extraña silueta se la introdujo, apenas si se sintió; pero valió completamente la pena, pues su cuerpo, y por consiguiente su sufrimiento, se hacían cada vez más y más pequeño; todo su cuerpo se entumece y solamente se sumergió de nuevo a un mundo de fantasía.

* * *

Recobro la memoria, despertando en un lugar diferente a un hospital. Se detuvo por un momento, no quería hacer el mínimo, pues tenía en su recuerdo el dolor sufrido por el mínimo movimiento. Se sintió tan real, fue una tortura total. Ya no estaba segura si estaba despierta, literalmente era el sueño de un sueño; solo el hecho de pensarlo es bastante alocado.

— Qué extraño — murmuró para sí misma.

— Miau— Akari salto del sobresalto en lo que parecido el maullido de un gato. Giro frenéticamente su cabeza para encontrar al animal; ni fue hasta que el mismo animal se posó sobre sus pies que pudo verlo.

El gato era interesante: era un gato negro, tenía unos ojos amarillos de ondulación profunda y sus bigotes eran apenas visibles por lo blanco que eran; eso es interesante, sin embargo, lo que de verdad le llamó la atención fue el hecho que estaba empapado.

— Pobrecito, debió de mojarse en la lluvia... De mi mente — dijo Akari para sí misma, recordando que este no era un gato normal, era un de su propia fantasía.

A pesar que el gato estaba derramando lo que parecían litros de agua por su cuerpo, no se sentía que el traje de hospital en el que venía vestida Akari se sintiera mojada.

Retiro al gato. Para su desgracia, vio que el gato si la había mojado por todo el kimono que traía puesto (sabrá Kami el porqué del kimono, cosas del sueño). Intentó secarse con las manos, pero fue en vano, el agua estaba bastante profunda.

Akari intentó buscar al gato, pero no lo encontró por ningún lado; no fue hasta que escuchó el maullido desde arriba que lo localizó.

— ¡AUGH! ¡Gato malo! — Chillo. El gato se posó sobre su cabeza, cuando la niña elevo la vista, el gato se aferró al pelo de Akari. Lo peor no era eso, es que continuaba mojado y volvía nada a Akari. El agua caía como una cascada desde su cabeza, pasando por su rostro cubierto de agua y terminando por su kimono arruinado.

— Gracias, gato — Dijo sarcásticamente. No entendía el significado de esto, pues aún seguía siendo un sueño. Por fin pudo agarrar al gato del cuerpo; puso sus manos al frente y lo observó. El gato volvió a maullar, simpatizaba con Akari. De pronto, el gato empezó a llorar; ¿en qué momento empezó a llorar? Lo hizo tan natural como sonreír, pero eso la perturbó; no por ver a un gato llorando, es que parecía humano.

Sus ojos... Esos ojos cafés profundos reflejados es su... Un momento, ¿los ojos del gato no eran amarillos?

Una bruma rodeo el lugar, no se pudo ver nada durante un tiempo. El escenario cambió, y era oscuridad, nada más que oscuridad, excepto por algo. El único elemento que se mostraba era un espejo con un poco de luz; era lo suficiente para poder ser distinguido. Akari se acercó cada vez más y más; temerosa de lo nuevo que podría ofrecer este catastrófico sueño.

Llegó al espejo, pero lo que vio no era su cara. Era una chica, una adolescente bastante joven, debía de tener menos de 15 años. Llevaba una especie rara de gokuran, apoyada con lo que parece una chaqueta degradada de color turquesa y morado. Llevaba la funda de una espada en el lado izquierdo de su uniforme, además de usar unas zapatillas blancas sobre unas sandalias negro con las cintas grisáceas. Estaba algo pálida y sus ojos... Eran enternecedores, pero daban miedo; ocultaban una falsa inocencia que perturbaba la espina dorsal; tampoco ayudaba el hecho de tener unas pequeñas orejeras sobre ellos. Su cabello era corto, de color castaño suelto lo que pareció gracioso, pues llevaba lo que parecía ser un haori de estilo mariposa en el lado derecho posterior de su cabello.

Era interesante a la vista, en cierto modo era bonita a los ojos de Akari. Se acercó aún más al espejo, el reflejo también; levantó su mano para saludar, el espejo también, además de dibujarle una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro; pero, esa misma sonrisa, esa sonrisa la siente Akari en su cara. Pone su mano sobre el reflejo y este la imita.

'Pues claro, es un espejo' Pensó. La miró aún más, le atraía bastante. Se rasco la cabeza, tenía sus dudas, pero pensó que solo era un resultado del sueño. Siguió repitiendo movimientos y muecas al espejo, siempre mirándola; le resultaba extraño que esa extraña chica hiciera todo lo que ella hacía.

La siguió observando, y la vio, y la vio... Y la vio aún más. 'Y si... En verdad soy yo' Mientras más lo pensaba, más le hacía sentido ese pensamiento. La forma de su rostro, el color de ojos y cabello, el usar una espada, ¿esa era la imagen que ella quería tener cuando creciera? Tal vez con algunos detalles, nunca fue fanática de las mariposas, pero tampoco se veía del todo feo.

Se quedó observando por lo que parecían ser horas. Cada detalle, cada accesorio que traía consigo; le enamoraba esa versión.

'Cuando sea grande, tal vez pueda usar algo como eso en mis espectáculos. Tal vez dormir más, pero Okāsan también las tiene. Tal vez esas ojeras se adquieren con la edad... Tal vez. Miyu- Bāchan también las tiene, pero ella tiene arrugas como esa por toda su cara' Se dijo a sus propios pensamientos.

De un momento a otro, en un parpadeo, el espejo desapareció; y con él, la luz. Estaba completamente oscuro. Akari abrió más los ojos, estaba sorprendida por lo que acababa de pasar y no podía ver nada. Cerró los ojos, cuando intento abrirlos de nuevo, se sentía pesado, muy pesado. Su cuerpo estaba entumecido y estaba muy cansada.

Abrió los ojos, estaba en su habitación. 'E-Estoy despierta', se pellizcó el brazo para confirmarlo.

— ¡Aich! Duele — Sí, sin duda estaba despierta, pero no volvería a hacer eso de nuevo. En un rápido pensamiento, fue a mirarse en un espejo; ya no estaba esa extraña chica (para su desilusión). Dio un fuerte suspiro de resignación y se dirigió a su cama, pero de pronto escuchó unos murmullos en la sala. No sabía qué hora era, pero tenía la sensación que no era específicamente temprano.

Los murmullos eran inaudibles, no podía saber de qué se trataba la conversación y eso le generó curiosidad. Iba a abrir la puerta, pero un extraño escalofrío recorrió su espalda. De un momento a otro, sintió vacío y miedo. Tragó saliva, pues su curiosidad era mayor al miedo que sentía.

Ese miedo producido era su instinto, gritando desesperadamente que se abstuviera de ir, porque lo único que podía sentir su instinto solo se podía definir con una palabra: Muerte.

* * *

**Uno quiere ser constantes en esta vida pero el colegio no deja. Esos profesores son unos vagos, nos ponen a hacer como tres escritos filosóficos por dia y nos tenemos que tragar esa mierda; se aprovechan de la cuarentena. En fin, esa es una de las razones por las que actualizo despues de mucho tiempo. Este capítulo lo iba a subir el sabado pero... ¡La casa de papel estaba re-chimba!**

**Si lo comparas con el otro cap, este quedo algo corto. Espero que sean de mas o menos esta longitud, asi podre ser más activo e intentar subir un capitulo semanal o cuando se me salen del tronco de abajo.**

**En fin, espero que esten sanos todos y cada uno de los que lee esto. Como ya dije, intentaré ser más activo en mi escritura.**

**Dejenme reviews, likes, recomendaciones, sugerencias, lo que sea que eso motiva muchisimo.**

**Hasta la próxima**


	3. La noche de los seis ojos de sangre

**La noche de los seis ojos de sangre**

Akari salió de la habitación. El frío del exterior le pegó de lleno, estaba los shoji abiertos (1). Tenía un poco de mareo por la falta de sangre en la cabeza. Miro hacia arriba para enfocar la hora; había un reloj por el pasillo de su cuarto a su sala. Eran las 4:24 de la madrugada; no la impresionó, sabía que debía de ser temprano, en menos de una hora amanecería.

Su concentración cambio a un diferente rumbo. La sala de estar estaba con la luz encendida. Se seguían unos murmullos, pero no era tan audible. Se fue acercando lentamente al shoji que separaba el pasillo de la sala; por cada paso que daba se crecía su propia tensión, empezó a sudar frío por todo el cuerpo, desde cara hasta la palma de las manos y sus piernitas. Sus movimientos eran rígidos; decir que estaba aterrada sería un eufemismo; el solo hecho de la luz y los ruidos le daba una mala espina sin precedente.

Quería parar, pero algo le decía que debía continuar, que debía estar en ese lugar y momento dado; debía ser otra parte de su cuerpo que no fuera su instinto perspicaz porque le seguía gritando a la cara una y otra vez: lo que encontrarás será la muerte.

Por fin llego al shoji. Agarró la saliente para abrirla, pero se quedó estática: un ruido sordo, silencio absoluto y la luz aun prendida; solo se veía a través de la luz el cuerpo inerte de alguien. Esto a Akari en pánico. La niña derramó un par de lágrimas inaudibles e involuntarias, ni se dio cuenta de ellas; no quería esperar que detrás de la puerta pasara algo que se arrepentiría de ver. Con todas sus fuerzas y una voluntad inhumana, empujo el shoji y vio el contenido de la habitación.

— A-Ak-Akari, ¿Q-Qué haces despierta cielo? — Ahí estaba, su madre, su Okāsan. Ignoro la pregunta y simplemente se lanzó para brindarle un abrazo. Lya reaccionó rápido, abriendo sus brazos para agarrar a su hija; le estaba partiendo el cuerpo con tremendo agarre que le daba. Sollozaba, del alivio que su imaginación e intuición le hacían sentir con los escenarios de lo que estaba detrás del shoji.

— Akari, qué… ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Tuviste una pesadilla? — Akari no sabia que responder a esa pregunta. Podría decir que si por el inicio de su sueño; aun le dolía los efectos de este, ya sabía que los raspones de los que tanto se quejaba no eran nada comparado al dolor real; pero el resto del sueño no era tan malo. Levantó la vista y negó con la cabeza.

— No… No… So-Solo… Fue e-extraño, es todo — Lo decía no tan convencida de sus palabras, pero lo que contaba era la verdad, al menos la verdad que ella sentía que era. Su madre, por otro lado, no le daba la importancia suficiente, no la acostumbrada; y Akari lo noto.

Lya miraba al techo de forma pausada, pero con terror en sus ojos, como si estuviera siendo acechada por un animal salvaje dentro de las sombras. Ese primer consuelo de ver a su madre poco a poco se fue desvaneciendo, dejando la duda y la incertidumbre. Akari intento mirar las mismas esquinas y zonas oscuras de la sala, pero no logro ver nada. Aun sin poder ver nada, su percepción susurraba que algo no andaba bien.

— O-Okāsan, ¿Qué está pasando? — Conectaron vistas. Lya observó a su hija detenidamente, sin parpadear o dejar el contacto visual, Akari solo la imito, sin entender mucho de lo que pasa. — ¿Qué es lo que tanto…

No termino la frase, su madre le puso su mano en la boca rápida. Esto desconcertó aún más a Akari, pero sin duda no era algo bueno. Sus antiguos nervios empezaron a volver. En un segundo, se pudo ver como lo que parecía una persona se movía por arriba del tejado. La niña soltó un gemido de pánico. Lya agarró a su hija y rápidamente la llevó a su habitación, se separaron y Lya selló el cuarto con una estantería del cuarto de la pequeña. Ambas, aunque no lo querían decir, estaban mortificadas del miedo; Akari por los ruidos y su propia paranoia causada por su propios instintos y Lya… Porque sabía lo que pasaba, y estaba aterrada de lo que seguiría.

— Akari… Akari mírame… — No respondía. Estaba en una esquina de su habitación tiritando. Lya se acercó poco a poco y solo pudo volver a abrazar a su hija — E-Escúchame con atención l-lo que estoy a punto de decirte, está bien —

— Okāsan, p-pero no entiendo qué… qué pasa. E-Es un ladrón o, o es a-alguien enfadado. ¡Okāsan, ¿Qué pasa?! — Lya se quedó muda casi un minuto. Las quejas de su hija eran razonables, pero no ayudaban en nada por lo que pasaba, pero tenía que decirle lo que iba a pasar… Y decirle que no iba a ser agradable.

— Akari… Ni siquiera sé por dónde empezar…—

— ¡POR FAVOR, NO QUIERO…! — Lya tuvo que volver a poner su mano en la mano; Akari no la escuchaba en ese momento. El simple gesto ya llamó la atención de la niña, se calló, seguía temblando, pero contuvo las mil y un preguntas que tenía.

— Akari, escucha. Las personas que están afuera… Son malas, muy malas, esta bien. Tienes que esconderte, que hagas el mínimo ruido posible. Se que debes de tener muchas preguntas, pero este no es el momento. Tendrás que hacer esto; vas a esta bien. Lo más importante es que tu sigas con vida. Confía en mí… una última vez — Esa última la frase se la dijo a sí misma. Akari entendió; perdiendo un poco el equilibrio se escondió en su armario, que era el único lugar donde esconderse. Se metió, su madre la acompañó hasta la puerta del closet, pero ella no entró.

— Okāsan, n-no vas a entrar — No recibió respuesta, solo una gentil sonrisa y una negación con la cabeza. Su madre le puso su mano derecha en la mejilla, tenía los ojos acuosos, a un leve impulso de estallar a lágrimas, pero estas no nunca salieron. Separando el contacto y apretando los puños, cerró la puerta y dijo

— Recuerda, quédate en silencio en todo momento, ¡En todo momento! Si no lo haces estarás castigada, ¿entendido? —

— P-Pero ¿y tú? ¿Dónde te esconderás? — Tampoco respondió, simplemente se quedó en sentó en la cama de Akari, y ella comprendió lo que pasaba.

— ¡OKĀSAN, QUÉ HACES! — En respuesta, cambió su vista de nuevo al armario; no se levantó, pero le dejó una señal con su dedo que guardara silencio con una sonrisa cálida, algo que solo desespero aun mas a Akari. Estaba dispuesta a salir, pero el closet no abría; su madre debió de atrancarla con algo o usar la llave para que ella no saliera — ¡OKĀS…!

No pudo terminar su frase, un estrépito causado por la destrucción de la puerta le congeló la sangre. Intento gritar, pero solo se escucho un inaudible gemido de pavor. Se escondió en la esquina del armario, temblaba a morir y sus movimientos se volvían rígidos.

A través de la rendilla del armario pudo ver el causante del estrépito. Eran dos hombres, no tres; todos parecían llevar una especie de traje militar azul, con una gorra negra con una cinta roja rodeando su cabeza y botas negras. En cierto modo le recordaba al traje que usa su padre solo con una sutil diferencia: tenían una espada en la cintura de cada uno.

— Hum… Esto es demasiado fácil. ¡¿Qué opinan muchachos?! — Las carcajadas de todos se escuchaban por todo el lugar. Era evidente que había más que tres hombres, pero Akari no podía verlos.

— Debo decirlo, tu casa esta bien cuidada. Aun no puedo creer que sacrificaran una vida cómoda por completa avaricia. Vivir aquí es un lujo y lo desperdician, es simplemente lamentable — Lya no respondía, no hacia contacto visual y se quedaba a media vista del pecho del hombre, no queriendo ver la expresión de su rostro.

— Eso ya no importa, ¡Capitán! — un soldado, con el uniforme mas reforzado y con la línea del gorro de color rojo en vez de dorado entro en la habitación. Se mostraba firme y su semblante era imponente. Caminó unos pasos, apartando a los soldados de la habitación solo para pararse en frente de la madre de Akari. Su mano se posaba sobre el mango de la espada, y Akari entendió ese gesto; puede no ser una experta, pero todo se sabe lo que continua con el solo agarrar el mango.

— La traición es un delito imperdonable, solo puede ser redimido con la pena capital. Tadao fue un iluso al pensar que podía salirse con la suya, terminar impune. Fue esta misma espada que atravesó su corazón. Tu, que tenias conocimiento de este golpe, no revelaste nada. Esta acusada de complicidad contra ¡directamente! El emperador Tennō. — dijo el capitán, para la risa de algunos de sus subordinados.

En ese momento la mente de Akari se separo de un plano físico. Escuchando repetidamente las palabras del supuesto "capitán". ¿Crimen, emperador, golpe? Pero sobre todo ¿Tadao muerto? Era el nombre de su padre; no, eso es imposible, debe referirse a otro Tadao, es un nombre relativamente común… ¿cierto?; agito la cabeza, ignorando cualquier pensamiento para concentrarse en el qué hacer ahora, pero… ¿Qué podía hacer una niña de 7 años rodeada de soldados altamente armados que no están aquí para protegerlos?

— ¿Q-Qué es lo que me van a hacer? —

— La traición es un delito imperdonable, solo puede ser redimido con la pena capital — Repitió como disco rayado, pero el punto estaba claro para el horror de Lya.

— P-Pero… ¡No! ¡Eso es ilegal! ¡No me pueden matar aquí sin pruebas de nada! ¡Están cometiendo un error! ¡Esta mal! — Diciendo cuál argumento se inventaba del camino, replicaba la ilegalidad de su accionar, solamente para hacer explotar en una risotada vacilona y exagerada de los soldados en el área; el mismo capitán no pudo contener una risa contenida.

— Puede ser verdad o no lo que estas diciendo. Sin embargo… — Separándose un poco, desenfundo su katana, oprimiendo la punta directamente al corazón de Lya.

— ¡¿M-Me van a-a mm-matar?! —Exclamo aterrada, con la imposibilidad de ignorar la espada que apuntaba su cuerpo, encogiéndose un poco e intentando alejarse lo más que podía del filo de la espada.

— No es obvio. Tu nombre, creo recordar que es Lya, si mi memoria no me falla. Te contare un secreto; la justicia esta vacía en un país como Japón, el emperador toma medidas para acudir ayuda al extranjero, pero en realidad es un cobarde que no sabe como dirigir su pueblo, solo hacerlo crecer. ¿Sabes que significa eso? ¡Que me importa una mierda esa clase de justicia! Es lenta y torpe; puedes ejecutar perfectamente a tus victimas sin tanta diplomacia y política. Eres culpable de un crimen atroz, uno que merece la muerte, eso ¡Es suficiente para mí! —

No tenia palabras, era peor que en sus mas profundos sueños. Iba a morir, se lo aseguraban. Se volvió hacia el armario; aunque no podía ver a su hija se imaginaba lo que estaba pasando por su cabeza y solo se lamentaba en el fondo de su corazón que todo esto pasara. No tenia la culpa, cualquiera se puede despertar a la mitad de la noche, pero no quería idealizar el estado en que quedara su hija… Si es que sale de esta.

— Aclarado mi punto, creo que debemos terminar con esto. ¡AH NO! Espera, nos faltaba un elemento fundamental — Moviendo un poco la cabeza, envió una señal a los otros dos hombres de la habitación. Entendiendo sus órdenes, desenvainaron sus Tantō, unas pequeñas espadas apenas mas largas que el cuchillo promedio y asintieron con la cabeza.

—¿Creías que no invitaríamos a tu hija a presenciar tu fallecimiento? — En ese momento, dos soldados destrozaron la puerta del armario con sus Tantō. Akari no tuvo tiempo de reacción para nada, en primeras por su mente divagando sin poder procesar la cantidad de información y conceptos que nada entendía; aun estando estable, esos hombres fueron muy rápidos. Le pegaron en los cartílagos de las rodillas, haciéndola caer y que soltara un gemido de dolor

— ¡NO, DEJENLA! ¡ELLA NO TIENE NADA QUE VER! ¡POR FAVOR! — Grito su madre desesperada. Sus gritos despertaron a Akari, ya solo se concentro en su madre, pero con ella, en el dolor producido por su rodilla. Akari sufría un pavor, su corazón estaba a mil y solo quería salir de esta pesadilla, mucho peor que la pesadilla que acababa de tener.

— ¡Suéltenme! ¡Okāsan, diles que me suelten! — No sabía lo que hacia o decía; intentaba forcejear, pero no lograba nada, los soldados eran mucho mas fuerte que ella. Lloraba a cantaros por el miedo y la impotencia de no poder hacer nada, de no defender a su madre. El miedo de la muerte se desvanecía poco a poco, solo quería rescatar a su madre, que tenia una espada a escasos centímetros de su corazón

— Por favor, te lo imploro, ¡Déjala ir! —

— ¡Okāsan! — Intento gritar con todas sus fuerzas, pero la voz quebradiza no le permitió

— ¡Akari! ¡Lo lamento! — Fue lo ultimo que dijo. En ese instante la mente de Akari adquirió un nuevo poder, el de ver las cosas a cámara lenta, y a una muy lenta. Lo que algunos les parecían algo genial, solo era una tortura en los jóvenes ojos de la niña, como poco a poco la afilada espada atravesaba capa por capa del cuerpo de su madre; llegado al punto que parecieron horas antes que una navaja ensangrentada atravesara por completo el pecho de su madre.

— ¡OKĀSAN! — Grito con aun mayor fuerza, tristeza y frustración. Los soldados la soltaron, corriendo a brazos de su madre y verla agonizar en el suelo cercano a su cama.

— A-Ah…Aka..Ah-Ri — Fueron sus ultimas palabras. Sus sentidos se apagaron y todos sus músculos dejaron de moverse. Akari gritaba como una maniática, implorando que se despertara y agitándola para buscar el mínimo de movimiento

— ¡NO! ¡¿QUÉ HACEN?! ¡ES MI OKĀSAN! ¡AYUDENLA, POR FAVOR! ¡ALGUIEN! — Suplicaba con todas sus fuerzas, pero nadie movía un dedo. Intentaba moverla, aplico sus técnicas de respiración que le enseñó Miyu para tener la mínima chance de moverla; funcionaba, pero eso solo causo que se ganara un golpe en toda su cara. Los soldados no querían que ni ella ni el cadáver de su madre se fueran a ningún lado.

— ¡POR FAVOR, DESPIERTA! — Chillaba, ahogada por la mayor cantidad de lágrimas que derramó esa noche. Lo que era un momento devastador para la niña, los soldados no lo veían más que el zumbido de moscas bastante molesta, pero supieron ignorarlo para solo quedar unos tres hombres, incluido el capitán, dentro de la habitación.

— Capitán, ¿Qué hacemos con ella? ¿deberíamos de matarla? — Dijo el primer soldado mientras mantenía la mirada fija en la escena que se montaba la pequeña, dando una pataleta llena de furia para hacer la mínima reacción de su madre.

— De que hablas Lyco, no ves el material que hay ahí. Podemos darle… Un gran uso — Su imaginación volaba a flote, y su compañero no se quedaba atrás.

— Ohhhh… Entiendo. Puede ser, seria efectivo — No señor, nunca.

— ¿Están tomando decisiones a mis espaldas? — Reprimiendo a sus hombres por su actitud infantil. Les dio una mirada despectiva y negó con la cabeza.

— N-No señor, c-cómo se le ocurre. Solo barajábamos opciones para actuar de la mejor manera —

— Eso pensé. En cuanto a la niña — Caminó rumbo Akari. Se levantó rápidamente antes de ser agarrada por las manos del hombre que asesinó a su madre. Esta intentó alejar su cara, pero la fuerza del hombre fue muy superior a la de la niña — No lo niego, puede ser hermosa cuando crezca. Tal vez dejarla como mi "sirvienta personal" no sería tan mala idea; le ayudará a controlar ese "carácter salvaje". Pero bueno, en cierto sentido prefiero que lo mantenga que vuelva a chillar como cualquier malcriada de la zona —

— Capitááán, no sabíamos que tenía ese lado tan "juguetón" — El pícaro comentario solo motivo a una nueva risa de los soldados, extasiados de la situación y la mala suerte de la niña. Todos reían, menos el capitán, que aun miraba a Akari y no le gustaba que sus subordinados se lo tomaran a la ligera

— Silencio Lyco, quien te ha permitido hablar — Replicó, para mantener el orden

— L-Lo siento capitán — contestó el soldado, alejándose un poco de su superior y la niña

— Tu y yo nos vamos a llevar muy bien — En respuesta, Akari le escupe en la cara. El capitán se limpia la cara lentamente con su mano libre y responde con una pequeña carcajada — veremos qué tanto puedes mantener esa actitud, una semana, un mes, un año, ¿acaso importa? Al final todas terminan siendo sumisas esclavas —

Esto pintaba feo. Akari intentaba ser fuerte pero no quería pensar en lo que harían con ella. En su mente se veían los peores dolores que haya podido ver en la vida, como cortes y quemaduras y no le gustaba la sensación; no se imaginaba que seria peor que eso, mucho peor. ¿Qué pasaría después? Nadie lo sabría, pues los dioses se apiadaron de su alma y le enviaron un ángel, un guía que la salvara… Pero mas que un ángel, era un demonio.

— ¡CAPITÁN, UN DEMONIO! — Retumbo en la puerta sin escrúpulos y sin formalidades militares. Sudaba a borbotones y su cara gritaba peligro exterior. Rugidos de dolor se escuchaban por afuera de la habitación para la nula importancia del capitán, pero si la preocupación de sus allegados.

— Uhh, ¿De qué hablas, sargento? ¿No me digas que en serio crees en esas patrañas? — Se volvió hacia Akari, que intentaba volver a zafarse de las sucias manos que manchaba su cara, aun con las manos extendidas para impedir el paso entre ella y su madre

— ¡SE LO QUE VI! ¡ES UN DEMONIO Y ESTÁ EN LA PU…! — No termino la frase. Su cabeza explotó, dejando una lluvia de sangre en las paredes de la casa. Nadie supo qué fue lo que lo atacó, pero entraron en pánico. Por mero instinto, todos desenvainaron sus espadas; desde katanas hasta bokken; otros, por otro lado, sacaron armas de fuego para volarle los sesos a cristo que se asomara a la puerta

— Pero qué… Posiciones, nos están atacando — No tuvo que decirlo, pues todos ya estaban preparados para cualquier ataque y lo hizo para aún mantener el orden. Pero… Lo siguiente nadie lo vio venir.

Una masacre, en toda regla. Cabezas, cuerpos desmembrados y gritos de dolor y lamento solo se escuchaban en esa pequeñita habitación para todos los acontecimientos que estaban pasando

— ¡AAARGH! — Fue la expresión de todos. Todos los soldados que acompañaban al capitán estaban destrozados, sin mucha diferencia entre una carnicería y un escuadrón de asalto imperial. El demonio se mostraba alto, elegante, como un antiguo samurái en tiempos de gloria, pero sin la armadura. El capitán, a pesar de todo, no lo dudo; desenvaino y envió una estocada frontal con dirección al corazón del demonio. Lo sorprendente es que impactó, pero el demonio no pareció inmutarse.

— No te tengo miedo, demonio — Pero sus palabras sonaron vacías. El demonio lo agarró del cuello, y como si fuera papel lo despedazo con el solo hecho de cerrar su puño, dejando un cuerpo inerte sin cabeza de por medio.

— No merecías ni desenfundar mi espada. Eras débil. Al final fue una pérdida de tiempo — La escena no podía ser peor, ni por que Kami intentara no la podía hacer peor que esto. Akari estaba petrificada, aun con su posición de brazos alzados protectores pero su miedo volvió como un relámpago.

Por fin pudo verlo de frente, pero con poca luz. Era alto, majestuoso, usaba un kimono de patrones de cuadros entre morado y un negro no tan profundo, con un Haneri (2) de color blanco, un Hakama (3) blanco y un cinturón blanco estilo obi. Su tez era sumamente blanca, y el cabello negro inmensamente largo. Eso era increíble, pero lo que más sorprendió fueron sus ojos; seis ojos mirando fijamente a una niña de siete años en un patético intento de defender a su madre muerta.

— ¡Atrás! — No se inmuto. Siguió mirando con cierta curiosidad a Akari. Desenvaino su espada, de un aspecto grotesco, pareciendo venir de su propia carne y la posó en el hombro de Akari, dejando un pequeño corte en su hombro derecho producto del tremendo filo que posee la espada.

— ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? — Preguntó, con una mirada severa, pero manteniendo una compostura fría. Dio un paso más al frente, clavando un poco mas la espada. El dolor se intensificó lo que causó una hiperventilación de dolor por parte de Akari. La niña soportaba el dolor bien, recordaba una y otra vez "esto no es nada, lo sé. ¡Mantente firme, por favor!"

— ¡Dije atrás! — reuniendo todo el orgullo que poseía en esos momentos. Debía enfocarse, no permitiría que nadie más tocará a su madre, aun en el fondo saber que no era más que un cadáver. El demonio empujó aún más la espada, pasando de un simple corte a una herida importante, considerando la profundidad de esta. Akari no le dio el gusto de verla gritar, pero si apretaba los ojos y los puños para intentar amortiguar el dolor.

— No lo entiendo, soportas todo el dolor en vano. Lo que estás protegiendo ahí no es más que un cadáver, y aún así sufres por algo sin valor; que inocencia, apegándose a algo sin motivo aparente —

— No es cierto, no es nada cierto, mentiroso — La respuesta fue inmediata. En ese momento se arrepintió de sus palabras y un escalofrío recorrió su espalda. Aún mantenía su recta postura a pesar de todo, pero un poco del terror que sintió hace unos momentos estaba sintiendo regreso y la preocupación de morir se acrecencia. El demonio se tomó su tiempo, pero finalmente habló.

— Dime entonces, ¿En que miento? — Señalando el cadáver y moviendo ligeramente la espada para que la reacción de dolor de Akari se dirigiera a su madre muerta. Akari le dio un vistazo rápido y apartó la mirada; no quería verlo por ningún motivo del mundo, más de la cuenta si se refiere; intentaba ser fuerte pero no lo lograría si su mente movía los ejes para mantener el pensamiento de su madre siendo atravesada y que nunca escucharía su voz de nuevo — Te repetiré, ¿Qué fue lo que dije para que me llamaras mentiroso? Es un cadáver y lo proteges, ¿no es así? —

— P-Pero Ese… Ese… Ese Ca… — no tuvo la fuerza para pronunciar esas palabras; si las mencionara todo su coraje se desvanecería en llanto, ella lo sabía — Esa persona tiene mucho valor, es mi Okāsan, es lo que más quiero en el mundo. Nadie la tocara, nadie, solo yo —

— Niña necia, ¿Sacrificaras tu vida por proteger a un muerto? — Akari exhalo, pensó sus ideas un momento. Podría decir tantas cosas para intentar defenderse, pero sabía que era inútil.

— No me importa… Pronto me reuniré con ella — Es un demonio, que acabó con todo un escuadrón de soldados como si fuera papel, no tenía muchas esperanzas de salir con vida, aun así, se dibujó una sonrisa en el rostro, pues pronto se reuniría con su mamá. El demonio siguió observándola, fría e impasible, pero la niña no le dirigía la mirada; no tenía la cabeza baja, pero se limitó a mirar al frente sin hacer contacto visual.

— Tal vez, pero no será por mi espada la razón de su reencuentro; no hoy —

— ¿Q-Qué? — Las palabras la dejaron atónita, pues esperaba que la matara como basura como lo hizo con todas las personas de su hogar. Motivos daba, la herida de su hombro no apareció de la nada. Desenterró la espada del hombro de Akari, dejando una herida profunda. Akari pudo apreciar lo filosa, no solo en cuerpo, pues su ligero movimiento causó una ráfaga de viento casi imperceptible, partiendo su cama en dos como si nada.

— Ya está amaneciendo — Guardando nuevamente su monstruosa espada, caminó tranquilamente hasta la puerta de la habitación. Antes de irse, volvió a mirar a la niña, cubierta de sangre por todo su cuerpo, su propia sangre y el de muchos otros y aun manteniendo una mirada determinada, sin odio, pero firme para luchar— Tal vez Yoriichi tenía ra… No, esas palabras aún no tienen un peso… ¡Pequeña! Saluda al pilar de las llamas de mi parte, nómbrame como 'Kokushibo', ya la conoces. — Tras esto, abandonó el hogar.

La habitación quedó en un profundo silencio. La adrenalina que produjo Akari en ese momento fue inhumana, pero tenía que terminar en algún punto. Sin ningún amortiguador, por fin presenció la terrorífica escena en donde fue dejada. El olor a muerte, su propio dolor que poco a poco crecía hasta el punto de ser insoportable y la grotesca imagen resultante, dilató aún más los sentidos que poco a poco retornaban a la normalidad para su desgracia.

Se sostuvo el dolor, agitándose violentamente para intentar que se quitara el dolor, pero lo único que resultó fue en la intensificación de este y un agonizante y aterrador grito que nadie más que ella. Dejo los gritos a un lado y empezó a expulsar bilis al no tener nada en el estómago, vomitando todo lo que su cuerpo podía contener solamente para gritar aun mas de dolor solo que con un sentimiento asqueroso en su tracto.

Cayó inconsciente, la intensidad y duración del dolor por fin pudo con su cerebro, que no soportó con la presión tanto física como mental que sufrió en esa hora infernal; necesitaba un descanso, posiblemente desangrándose por la herida producida que debió de cortar alguna arteria importante y completamente sola.

Lo que pasará luego ya no importaba, no tenía consciencia en ese punto y si llegara su muerte la recordaría como algo trágico, pero solo fue efímero para una vida pacífica en el otro lado. Lastimosamente, Kami tenía unos planes muy diferentes para la pequeña prodigio, unos que puede llevar a una vida de tragedia.

* * *

**Vieron los numeritos entre paréntesis en el fanfic. Esos son conceptos o cosas que pienso que no quedan nada claros pues no doy indicios de lo que son; así que se van hasta abajo y explico en palabras más o menos lo que son (Esto se lo copie de otro fanfic que me molo la idea, que quieres que os diga).**

**1\. Los Shoji son las puertas deslizables de las casas japonesas. Ves en tu tipico anime tradicional o antiguo esas puertas que se deslizan a la par o de un solo lado, pues eso es un shoji.**

**2\. El Haneri son las camisas que se ponen por debajo del kimono, como una camisa extra para aguatarse el calor y quedar comoditos.**

**3\. El hakama es lo que parece una falda que utilizan los samuráis o los espadachines tipo Kenshin. Esas faldas superlargas que le llegan hasta los pies y que casi siempre de color negro, pues ahi te apañas.**

**Si no entendieron a lo que me refiero, pues ni modo, google es de fácil uso.**

**Ahora hablando del capítulo:**

**Sean honestos, ¿se lo esperaban? No lo se, queria hacer un giro a lo establecido en Kimetsu no Yaiba, además que solo estoy usando su universo para crear mi propia historia así que me pongo las buenas drogas y descrebajo la historia del nipón de antaño; porque se me da la gana, que les digo.**

**Sobre Kokushibo no matara a mi prota. Si ven solo el manga podrán pensar que es completamente incoherente, pero este es mi propio canon. Se los digo, tendrá su explicación pero ahí dejo pistas del porqué no despedazo a Akari a las primera de cambio. Dejen sus teorias en reviews o comentarios, o lo que sea.**

**En fin, espero que les haya gustado y los veo en otra ocasión, bye.**


	4. Duelo

**Duelo**

Discernir entre la realidad y lo irreal parecía ser una tarea imposible. Estaba en una profunda pesadilla interminable de cómo la vida de la persona que más quería se esfumó como un trapo sucio a la basura. Su mente y esperanza aún no decaen en la idea que todo lo que vivió era un sueño; un sueño dentro de un sueño, que se despertó de ese mismo sueño, pero continuando, siendo un sueño. Así de confusos eran los pensamientos de Akari; solo rezaba, le imploraba a Akari en la profunda oscuridad que su mente le confinaba, que todo fuera la más horrible de las pesadillas.

Poco a poco, la oscuridad se volvió clara y difusa. Los rayos de luces mañaneros se posaron sobre su rostro para incomodar su imperturbable siesta. No quería despertar; despertar y saber que sus mayores temores se podían hacer realidad. Su mente no sabía que pensar, y su perspicacia solo le insinuaba que se preparara para lo peor

Abrió poco a poco los ojos, entrecerrándolos cada vez en un paso más angosto; no solo por los rayos de luz, también por el hecho que se sentía agotada y el solo hecho de mover sus músculos más pequeños le sumaba suma presión y no sentía la suficiente fuerza para respaldar su intención.

Pudo abrir sus párpados lo suficiente, solo para encontrarse en una habitación que nunca había visto en su vida; decorada por tapices de llamas hermosos, trajes y espadas antiguas de espadas de samuráis y lo que parecía ser una especie de armadura y… Nada más. Intento mover o ver más allá de su entorno, pero su cuerpo le dolía mucho, limitando su campo de visión.

Quería volver a dormir, si es que en verdad estaba en realidad despierta, pero algo le decía que si era la realidad (además de su instinto, claro está), pero necesitaba respuestas; necesitaba liberar su mente de una nueva tortura impuesta por sí misma. Sufría una terrible migraña por tanta información sin claridad, sus memorias dándole una mala pasada, su cuerpo doliéndole bastante y su instinto torturándola aún más con verdades no dichas.

Deseaba gritar, pero solo consiguió un inaudible chirrido; su boca se encontraba seca, dándole una incómoda sensación. No podía hacer nada, ni moverse ni hablar; aunque no lo anhelaba, debía esperar hasta que alguien la encontrara.

No supo cuánto tiempo espero, tampoco le importaba. Las horas eran igual a los segundos en propia perspectiva. No hubo ninguna novedad hasta mucho tiempo después. No sabían que decían ni como eran, solo sabía que detrás de la puerta en la que fue resguardada se escuchaba dos diferentes murmullos; una voz algo ronca, gastada y algo aguda mientras que otra algo grave y juvenil, como la de un chico.

No tenía idea de lo que hablaban; tal vez de ella, tal vez de cualquier otra cosa, pero no podía hacer nada. Se empezaba a impacientar, los murmullos eran de idas y venidas y no parecía concretarse nada. Estaba desesperada, suplicaba respuestas a cualquier fuerza mística. Intento ponerse de pie, pero su cuerpo aun magullado, no le obedecía, estaba completamente paralitico; no le gustaba esa sensación, no le gustaba de nada.

Los murmullos cesaron. Cuánto tiempo paso desde la última charla, pero debió de ser bastante, pues empezó a sentir la espera eterna, la puerta finalmente se abrió.

— Mi… Miyu-Bāchan — Dijo débilmente Akari, solo para ganarse una sonrisa de la anciana. Traía una almohadilla consigo y se sentó al lado de la cama de tatami (1) donde reposaba la pequeña.

— ¡Qu-Qué bueno… Que estas a-aquí — Le costaba aun hablar, la garganta le ardía con furia. Hizo una mueca de dolor, además de toser secamente. Miyu ya sabía que algo como esto pasaría, retirándose un momento de la habitación, trajo una jarra de agua al clima; se agacho, levanto un poco el cuerpo de la niña intentando ignorar sus quejidos, cogió la quijada de la niña y le hizo beber el contenido.

— Gracias — La señora retiró el vaso, acomodó cuidadosamente a Akari en su cama de nuevo y se volvió a su almohadilla. Miró detenidamente todo el cuerpo de Akari; tras analizarlo, lo único que parecía de suma urgencia era la profunda herida de su hombro; esa herida no solo corto huesos y nervios importantes, también estuvo cerca de perforar vasos sanguíneos comprometedores. Es un milagro que el médico que la visitó hace dos días afirmó que su recuperación sería bastante positiva y recuperaría su movilidad a su debido tiempo a pesar de todo; eso sí, la cicatriz no se la quitará nadie.

— Miyu… Bāchan. Qu-quiero saber… — Aún le costaba procesar las palabras. Miyu solo le toco su mano como señal para pasar la palabra

— Sé… Sé que debes de tener demasiadas dudas. Te prometo que te las resolveré… Con su debido… —

— ¿Don-Donde… Están mis… Ryoushin? ¿Dónde est-sta mi Okāsan? ¿Mi Otōsan? — La cara de Miyu solamente se puso aun mas sombría y melancólica con cada palabra que exclamaba la niña. Verla así y que supiera la verdad seria devastador. Las heridas físicas sanan, de una u otra forma lo hacen; las mentales, por otro lado, puede que nunca cicatricen.

— E-E-E-Están muertos, ¿Verdad? — Eso conmocionó a la anciana de manera genuina. El cómo se enteraba de su situación de manera tan veloz no dejaba duda a su inteligencia y poco margen de ignorancia, pero no creía que fuera tan grande su habilidad, o incluso que conociera la naturaleza de la muerte a tan corta edad. Tal vez pudo discernir y aceptar el hecho irrefutable y desastroso, resumidas en dos simples palabras.

— Lo… Siento — Sus rasgos lo decían todo; desesperación, desilusión y una profunda tristeza. Empezó a sollozar. Lo único mejor que se le ocurrió fue darle un cuidadoso abrazo para evitar los daños a su herida y lastimar a la niña, aunque sea más de lo que ya estaba pasando.

Si fuera solo su madre sería mas llevadero, pero el cadáver de Tadao se pudo encontrar tiempo después en un estado deplorable, evidentemente podrido, apenas siendo reconocible. Lo peor no fue eso, fue el hecho que fue encontrado en su mismo hogar, clavado en las paredes de su hogar en forma que se asimilaba a una crucifixión. La escena era horrible, grotesca y asquerosa.

Afortunadamente Akari no vio a su padre en ese estado, pues fue rápidamente bajado, limpiado y enterrado de forma apropiada por vecinos cercanos en el cementerio local; cosa que Akari tampoco sabía, pero el solo hecho de saber que su padre se encontraba muerto era más que suficiente. Tal vez en un futuro ir a visitarlo cuando estuviera un poco mejor.

Su madre fue igual. Se dignaron de limpiar un poco el cadáver para no ser enterrado con sangre coagulada en todo su cuerpo. Vestida con una sabana blanca y un viejo ataúd de hace muchos años, la enterraron al lado de su marido. Ambas tumbas se complementaron con dos piedras con una cruz en los palos, el nombre de cada uno, el año de nacimiento y muerte. Bastante simple, arcaico e improvisado, pero al menos apropiado.

No sabía si era mejor que la niña tuviera consciencia de sus muertes o no, pero una cosa era segura de cualquier alternativa, esto sería realmente duro para ella… Y los de su alrededor.

* * *

Los meses pasaron, pero las heridas seguían latentes. La recuperación de Akari fue lenta y algo tortuosa, pues la mínima de sus movimientos le causaba un incesante dolor en su hombro derecho. El único consuelo de esto era que si perdía el brazo por lo menos sería el no dominante. La idea se descartó con las palabras del médico que venía esporádicamente a chequear avances en su recuperación y afirmaba con convicción que esa herida sanara y la movilidad de su hombro y brazo se recuperara.

Ese, era en perspectiva, la única noticia positiva. Ya fue hasta después de un mes que el dolor, con ayuda de algunas medicinas recetadas y los leves conocimientos médicos de Miyu es que pudo dar pequeñas caminatas; pero siempre fue alrededor de la habitación, algunas veces por los aposentos de la señora, pero nunca en la calle o en el mismo local; no porque no pudiera caminar por la zona, directamente no quería salir.

Su estado de la herida mejoraba, pero su estado de salud era bastante inconsistente y preocupante. Se le formaron ojeras por falta de horas de sueño, teniendo terribles pesadillas que la hacían palidecer. Las fiebres y malestares eran bastante frecuentes, eran rápidas, pero eso no quitaba el punto; su salud empeoraba, y no era ninguna casualidad. No tenía apetito, no tenía energías, no tenía convicción de hacer algo. Era como un zombi, pues su voz si apenas se escuchaba.

Tres meses, fue el tiempo que estaba en ese estado, y continuaba estándo en el. Miyu hacia todo lo posible para animarla; le trajo con ayuda de algunos vecinos su telescopio y algunos libros de astronomía. Aun así, los libros no los leía, y si los cogía era para tirarlos al tapiz de la habitación con rabia; y el telescopio, no volvió a ver a través de él.

— Miyu, esa niña no puede continuar así — Rendida de manejar las cosas por su cuenta; guardándose su orgullo acudió ayuda a un vecino, Tetsuo.

— Ya he intentado de todo, ¿Qué propones? Porque yo ya no sé qué hacer — Se posicionaron en su local a horas tempranas de la mañana para no interrumpir el trabajo de Tetsuo. El hombre conocía a la niña y sabía que lo que pasaba en ella no era algo sano. Acepto con gusto la invitación de ayuda de Miyu.

— Impúlsala, búscale una actividad o algo — Sugirió

— Ya lo intenté. En estos momentos debe de tener una biblioteca completa con libros referidos a la astronomía y esas cosas —

— Pues búscalo desde otro enfoque. ¿No me dijiste la última vez que a ella le encantaba las historias de samuráis? —

— No crees que pensé en eso, pero incluso estando bien esas historias le aburrían o no le generaban gran impacto; solo le gustaban las que yo compartía de ella — Esto lo recuerda por una experiencia de hace unos meses, donde le compro unos libros de samuráis y ninjas a raíz de esa lógica, solamente para que unos tres días después no le diera más vuelta y exclamara "¡No es lo mismo!"

— Pues compártela otra —

— No puedo, ya se sabe todas —

— ¿Absolutamente todas? — En ese momento se le generaron más arrugas en la cara a la anciana, una expresión clara de molestia.

— …Creo que no. Hay una más — Tetsuo se acomodó de su silla para prestar algo más de atención, verdaderamente intrigado por los gestos corporales.

— Entonces cuéntasela, ¿Cuál es el problema? — Buscando respuesta, mas solo se escuchó un suspiro derrotista.

— Es solo que… No es de mi agrado narrarla — El rostro de Miyu se oscureció un poco. Entendiendo, Tetsuo

— …Ya veo. Bien entonces busquemos otra for- —

— ¿Sabes algo? Se me ocurrió una idea — Interrumpió Miyu, agarrando su bastón para levantarse de su asiento

— ¿En serio? —

— Si, solamente tengo que ir a comprar un nuevo pincel — Tras decir eso, se dirigió a la puerta de su local y poner un letrero de cerrado por oficio.

— Ehh… —

— No entiendas, cosas mías — Desplazando a Tetsuo a la salida, con una expresividad de confusión en toda regla; simplemente no pudo soltar un comentario ilegible para ambos, encogiendo sus hombros y poner su mano en la frente.

— Esta bien, espero haber sido de ayuda — Miyu asintió de forma positiva en respuesta, ambos saliendo del local por caminos opuesta; Tetsuo dirección a su trabajo y Miyu a una papelería cercana.

* * *

¿Saber si funcionaria? Eso no lo sabía. ¿Lo aceptaría? Tampoco lo sabía. ¿La haría sentir mejor? No, no y no sabía, no sabía nada. Era prácticamente lo mismo que intento hacer las otras ocasiones, traer libros para que la niña se entretuviera con algo. Sin embargo, había un libro diferente, uno especial a su perspectiva; pero eso no quitaba el hecho, no había nada diferente.

Al abrir la puerta de la habitación lo único que vio fue caos. Sus estantes estaban destruidos, algunas de sus espadas desenfundadas, los tapices manchados y rasgados, la cama de Akari no daba rastro. Caos, era esa habitación; y en una esquina de ese caos, estaba ella.

Intento acercarse hasta que noto el suelo; sangre. No era mucha, pero el hecho que estuviera ahí solo era preocupante y era de fácil deducción a quien le pertenecía. Vio el hombro vendado de la niña, trastocada por un tinte rojizo en casi todo el vendado.

¡Akari! Miyu palideció. Se acercó a la niña para revisar su herida, pero, su mirada la detuvo. Al voltear la vista y hacer contacto visual dejo aún más pálida la cara de la anciana. Ira, una gran ira se cernía sobre unos tiernos ojos. Era algo espeluznante y el shock momentáneo paso. Su preocupación se tornó en seriedad, entendiendo el contexto de la situación.

Estaban a un metro, la anciana parada enfrente de una niña con la mano agarrada en la herida del hombro; temblaba, pero no creía que fuera por frío o miedo. Con un poco de esfuerzo se emparejo a la posición de la niña y mantener su mirada de furia.

La anciana no pregunto por la mirada. Apartando la vista, cambió su atención en la herida de la niña, solo para que esta se apartara con desdén.

— Esa herida se ve comprometedora. Vas a permitirme cambiarla o lo tendremos que hacer a las malas — No le gustaba, esto no le gustaba. La rudeza desestabilizó a la niña, dejándose entrever algo más susceptible a la cooperación. Aun así, su actitud era ruda, pero la situación lo amerita.

Por fin pudo trabajar. Dejo los libros de lado para observar de cerca la herida. En su mayoría parecía cicatrizar perfectamente, pero una parte inferior de la herida aun no terminaba de hacerlo; peor aún, parecía que necesitará un punto.

Retirándose de la habitación, se dirigió a la costurera de su baño y un poco de hilo desinfectado. Bajo a la cocina y retiro algo de hielo guardado. Volviendo a la habitación arreglo todo para arreglar esa apertura. Aunque quería ocultarlo, se notaba en sus gestos que tenía algo de miedo; justificable, pero aún no le quitaba esa ira de ellos.

Posando el hielo en la zona, y con algo de escalofríos, pasados unos minutos dejo todo listo. Procedió a acercar la aguja.

— ¿Preparada? — no recibió respuesta, pero ya le dio el mensaje. Ni cortos ni perezosos, incrusto el filo de la aguja por la piel de la pequeña. Fue algo rápido y el hielo amortiguaba el dolor; pero, aun así, Akari no pudo gritar de dolor. Tras desinfectar la zona y limpiarla, la niña se alejó de inmediato y sus ojos solo crecían en odio.

— Akari, ¿estas…? —

— ¡Aléjate! — Corto la niña, jadeante y notablemente cansada. Poco a poco, se fue arrastrando en dirección contraria de Miyu.

— ¿Qué es lo que te pasa? — Se incorporó en una cómoda posición aun sentada, con suma atención a la acción de la niña, que llegó a la esquina consecuente a ella. Tenía los ojos cerrados, lo más seguro que por el dolor pues posaba su mano izquierda sobre la herida, aunque no debería.

— Nada, ¡déjame en paz! — Dijo aun con los ojos cerrados, abriéndose poco después para observar a la anciana. Estaba furiosa, pero entendió esa nueva mirada. Aunque fuera una mirada de profundo odio, sabía que había algo más; unos ojos que sabe cómo funcionan, porque se muestran; ella los tuvo, y Akari los tiene.

— ¿Por qué estas enojada? —

— ¡No te importa! ¡Déjame! — Sonrió cortésmente, casi consoladora. Intentó acercarse a la niña a intentar apaciguar algo dentro de ella, pero en el fondo sabía que era inútil.

— Akari —

— ¡QUE ME DEJES! — El silencio irrumpió. Miyu abrió un poco la boca, pero se arrepintió de lo que iba a decir. Se levantó, sacudió su ropa de un polvo inexistente y se volteó a ver los libros que había traído en primer lugar; colocándolos a unos pocos metros de Akari

— Deje unos libros. Son nuevos. Tal vez cuando te calmes podrías leer alguno — Tras esto, se retiró de la habitación, pero aun podía sentir como esa ira de la niña se exponía cada vez más y más. Sintió su mirada agudizarse, sus dientes rechinar y sus puños con fuerza.

Solo fue un momento después de salir de la habitación que se empezó a escuchar golpes dirigidos a la puerta. No tenía idea si eran sus propios golpes o fuera por tirar algún objeto. Tenía el sentimiento de entrar y verificar que pasaba, un adulto responsable haría eso, pero una parte de ella la detuvo.

Tal vez el dejarla sola no era la mejor opción; técnicamente en su perspectiva la dejo pensando sola durante tres meses, pero no escuchara razones y solo agotara la poca paciencia que le queda. No tenía idea si era la mejor opción, pero por esta vez tendría que seguir ese juicio.

En el otro lado, estaba Akari, tirando con su brazo izquierdo de forma prepotente cualquier cosa que estuviera cerca de ella. Algún cuchillo tirado por ahí o los cientos de libros que estaban en el lugar. Cada lanzamiento cargado de más fuerza que el anterior. Y así continuo por un rato, tirando cosas sin un sentido aparente; solo fue que sintió un dolor insoportable en su hombro derecho que se detuvo.

Gimió de dolor y cerró los ojos intentando ignorar el dolor, pero no era suficiente. Se postro de rodillas, solo para terminar acostada boca-arriba mirando fijamente el techo. En todo el tiempo no lo había visto pero no había nada novedoso, más que la representación de Amaterasu (2) pero no conocía nada de la leyenda.

En el suelo pataleaba, se ofuscaba, hacia movimientos dignos de un exorcismo; si fuera por el dolor evitaría moverse para no volver a abrir su herida, pero el dolor paso de un momento a otro a segundo plano, dejándola desechada en un piso.

No supo cuánto tiempo hasta que por fin se calmó, para dejar una expresión neutra, con los ojos perdidos en sus pensamientos. Todo paró, aunque sea por un momento; su ira, su dolor, no estaban presentes. recorrió un pequeño vistazo a la habitación.

"Que desastre" pensó, y sabia cual era la causa. No se sentía culpable, no por ahora; tenía la sensación de que era justificable, que todo este accionar tenía una razón, pero, realmente no había nada. Fue un momento bastante deprimente; sola, en una habitación de una persona que quería, pero no la conocía del todo bien, destruyendo todo como si fuera un anima, técnicamente indefensa por una herida que no termina de sanar.

No se sentía culpable, no podía. Era permitido hacerlo, todo esto estaba justificable. No había nada que explicar, a nadie a quien explicar; y solo eso, fue el peor de los regaños que pudo haber recibido, el no recibirlos por su comportamiento, y a sabiendas que ninguno otro que recibiera de ahora en adelante no serían igual; nunca se sentiría culpable, o al menos la sensación nunca será la misma.

— Okāsan, ¿por qué me abandonaste? — Susurro, pensamiento, da igual, en realidad no le importaba. Cerró los ojos, deseando ingenuamente que este fuera el sueño más largo; posiblemente una prueba de Kami (3) para demostrar su valía; no lo sabía, pero esperaba que así fuera.

* * *

Cuando despertó, nada, absolutamente nada cambio. Pero que era de esperarse, se estaba aferrando a algo imposible, pero a su modo podría decir que era posible, que de una u otra forma era posible. Se volvió a incorporar. El punzante dolor era molesto, pero se podía ignorar; al final esa herida le dejo una mejor tolerancia al dolor, un dolor constante y duradero; jamás volvería a chillar por una raspadura de sus rodillas o pequeños cortes de papel.

Dio un suspiro de derrota, empezando a hacer una labor de mucama; recogiendo libros uno por uno, acomodando los cuchillos en su funda en la posición que veía que era la mejor o recordaba. Los libros los compilaba en grupos de diez sin ningún orden aparente. Viendo textos de Copérnico hasta de Galilei, textos más enfocado a la mitología de una antigua griega y los avances de Hiparco (4).

Tal vez no estaba familiarizada con todos los libros, de verdad algún día tendría que leerlos, pero por ahora no quería. Todo se sentía acorde a la temática establecida hasta que llego a uno en particular. Estaba entre los libros lejanos que tiró a la puerta. Es un libro encuerado, algo desgastado, más que un libro más parecía un viejo diario.

"Tal vez le pertenezca a Miyu-Bāchan" Dedujo. Lo dejó sobre la estantería con la colección de armas y siguió recogiendo libros; pero, a cada segundo su curiosidad sobre ese diario se acrecentaba. Quería saber su contenido, pero no sería tan apropiado leer lo ajeno. Tras terminar de recoger el resto de los libros, empezó a ojear algunas páginas de algunos de estos, pero no llegaba a concentrarse. El contenido de algo que no daba indicio la encarnaba, quería conocerlo.

— Si ella no lo sabe, no pasara nada — Levantándose de su lugar de lectura, agarro el diario de la mesa y lo abrió despacio. La primera página solo fue un solvento que su curiosidad será saciada y sin culpa, pues decía "Para Akari". Ya sin preocupaciones paso la siguiente página y leer la única frase que contenía. Exhalo una gran cantidad de aire de la sorpresa y tener el cuerpo en shock, solo para soltar unos segundos después una sonrisita maliciosa. El sobresalto es exagerado, lo único que ponía era:

"La crónica de la pilar de las llamas"

* * *

**1\. Este es sencillo, es una cama que se utiliza para los enfermos en el Japón feudal. Es algo parecido a una colchoneta pero más cómodo.**

**2\. Amaterasu es la tecnica de Itachi pa... Que no, que ese amaterasu no. En realidad es la diosa del sol de Japón. Ok, mejor no explicaba esto.**

**3\. Kami = Dios**

**4\. Esto simplemente es un añadido nada importante, pero estos tipos si que fueron influyentes en los avances en la astronomía en tiempos antiguos, modernos, etc... Lo pongo aquí también como duda, pues Japón es muy propio de su cultura asi que mas se encontraba avances a través de investigadores del mismo Japón pero quise arriesgarme; tampoco es que vaya a ser algo superimportante más adelante... ¿verdad?**

**En fin. El nombre del capítulo puede que confunda a algunos, más por las actitudes de Akari en este pero el luto es algo mucho más amplio a una profunda tristeza, ya que entra a más etapas a lo que conocemos como duelo. No se si lo represente de la mejor forma pero lo iré desarrollando conforme avanza la obra.**

**Ya el siguiente capítulo lo enfocare mas en la acción. En un principio del fanfic no quería hacer demasiados OC pero poco a poco me fui diciendo "sabes que, esta es mi historia y quiero esto para esta" aunque solo la lean tres personas, si estas tres personas están conformes con mi trabajo pues me vale.**

**Pero lo más importante, "Juanes, ¡No que subirias el capítulo el viernes" (Para que se enteren, ese es mi nombre. Chimba, no). Pues no me iré con excusas, es que simplemente no alcance a terminarlo el mismo viernes. Prometí que lo subiría ese dia porque supuse que alcanzaría a terminar ese dia pero no. Bueno, ya sabrán que yo y el tiempo nos llevamos como el culo.**

**Eso sí, les pido disculpas pues independiente de esto prometí algo y no lo cumplí. Mala mia.**

**En fin, espero que les haya gustado. Comenten y denle amor a esta historia si les parece mínimamente interesante (que aun no empezamos con los demonios, pero qué quieren que haga, me gusta darles un contexto de inicio a lo relevante).**


	5. Crónica de la pilar de las llamas

**Crónica de la pilar de las llamas**

Haces esto tantas veces que ya no hay un impacto tan grande cuando se avecina la noche. Estas todo el tiempo al filo de la muerte, del peligro, que te terminas acostumbrando. Cuando pase de ser una temerosa niña insegura aterrada de mi habilidad, a ser la pilar más poderosa de todas. No recuerdo bien en donde era, realmente tengo una pésima memoria desde siempre; pero me siento culpable, debería recordarlo. Bueno, por lo menos me acuerdo de lo importante, que es el objetivo.

Pero recuerdo la situación, comiendo el manjar de Kami, un delicioso dango en un puesto de té. Esperaba a mi compañero; su nombre era Mitsuki, mi protegido y pilar de la niebla. Era bastante temprano, apenas eran las 9 de la noche; por lo menos para nosotros los cazadores lo era; la mayoría de las tiendas ya estaban cerradas, es un milagro que esta estuviera abierta. No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que mi compañero arribo.

— ¡Lo siento mi tardanza, senpai! — Aún no respondí, preferí disfrutar un poco más de mí dango y el té verde, algo amargo, pero le da un sabor que tanto me gusta, no sabría que será; tampoco importa. Mire mi reloj, otra vez. Estaba algo nerviosa, dentro de unas horas cumpliría tres décadas de vida; en cierto modo me asusta, pues mi cuerpo empezara a decaer. Pero no, dejaré de pensar esas cosas, tal vez después las piense. Solamente me enfocare en mi objetivo, debo de.

— No importa realmente — Respondí.

— Entonces... ¿Sabes donde es? —

— Es una pregunta demasiado estúpida, y lo sabes — Me levanté de mi asiento y me dirigí al mostrador de la tienda a pagar lo que debía, todo ante la inquisitiva mirada de Mitsuki — Norte, a cuatro kilómetros de la salida de la ciudad. No se para que te lo recuerdo —

— C-Claro —

* * *

Caminamos por un rato. Ya solo nos faltaban menos de tres kilómetros de nuestro potencial objetivo. Estaba bastante conforme, con el frío nocturno y las luciérnagas iluminando el sendero. El como el viento corre mi cabello de forma sutil es reconfortante, al igual del hermoso paisaje que se ve en la cima donde caminábamos, pudiendo observar una silenciosa ciudad.

Sonreí un poco; no lo sé, me causa una extraña nostalgia el ver lo pacífico que era el lugar y me reconforta que esa ciudad, o sus pueblos cercanos pueden vivir tranquilos por mi labor. Dejando mi ilusión de lado, observe a Mitsuri bastante pensativo; tal vez le incomodaba tanto silencio. Se notaba algo nervioso, a sabiendas de lo poderoso que es, aun le aterra la idea de morir por un demonio; todo escondido en pensamientos ajenos

— Entonces... treinta años ¿eh? — Y tuvo que soltarlo. A eso si le llamo "comentarios ajenos".

— Ugh, no me lo recuerdes; me haces sentir vieja —

— Oh vamos, cumplir años es genial —

— Para ti, que eres nueve años menor que yo —

— Eso no fue lo que dijiste el año pasado, estabas tan alegre como cualquiera por celebrarlo — No era mentira. El año pasado, recuerdo a Yuuki, una mizunoto que entrene algo tímida, reservada pero amable, hacerme una fiesta para mi vigésimo noveno cumpleaños. Fue divertida la verdad. ¿Qué habrá sido de ella? Al poco tiempo renuncio a la organización, algo aliviador pues es una chica que no me gustaría verla morir de forma cruel.

— Será por el hecho que a partir de ese momento mi cuerpo se ¡empezara a degradar por envejecer! —

— Oye, lo dices como si fuera el fin del mundo. Relájate un poco, no es del todo malo. Además, podrías retirarte y... —

— ¡NO VOY A RETIRARME! — Es un descarado ese chico. Solo porque lo necesito al cien porque si no le daría una paliza que recordaría hasta su tumba.

— Esta bien, delicado, lo siento — Se disculpó levantando sus manos en una defensa falsa.

El silencio reino volvió a reinar después de esto. Aun quedaba mas de un kilómetro para llegar a nuestro objetivo. Me voltee con el rabillo del ojo a Mitsuki; seguía incómodo. Lo mas seguro es que le preocupe lo que enfrentaremos y conociéndolo bien comenzara un tema nuevo para despejarse.

— cambiando de tema, ¿Por casualidad has visto los nuevos reclutas? — Típico. Un área que siempre esta al día, buscando algún alumno para transmitirle su respiración de la niebla, aun a sabiendas que toda la información ya esta registrada en múltiples libros cuidados por la familia Ubuyashiki y no había necesidad de buscar un Tsuguko.

— No, realmente no — Dije sin darle la atención necesaria.

— He escuchado de un chico que domina el estilo de agua bastante bien —

— ¿No es el estilo más fácil de dominar? — Pregunte, recordando los múltiples lugares para aprender esa respiración por su versatilidad.

— ¡Pero no lo degrades! Como decía; según los otros supervivientes a los cuales interrogue, dicen su manejo de la respiración es impresionante —

— A menos que domine la respiración de enfoque completo en realidad no sorprende tanto. Además, lo estas poniendo en muy alta estima, ¿crees que pueda llegar a nuestro nivel? — Lo agarre con la guardia baja, su cara lo decía. Se torno en un pánico absurdo y exagerado, moviendo sus manos en total negación ante la afirmación como un maniático.

— Ni mucho menos, tu nivel es inalcanzable, no sé cómo lo lograste aún. Lo que quiero decir es que es un futuro pretendiente para ser un pilar —

— Puede ser si lo que me dices es cierto, pero realmente no estoy impresionada —

— Tal vez, pero en estos días no te impresiona nada —

— En cuanto a reclutas no. El único que llamó la atención fuiste tu... Y bueno, el Kōhai de los rayos, ¿Cómo se llamaba? —

— Jigoro-San — Ese era su nombre, no lo termino de recordar. Tal vez sí. Lo único que recuerdo es su increíble dominio con la respiración del rayo. Sin duda el esta a un nivel pilar, y por lo que veo será uno de los mas poderosos sino el mas poderoso de su generación... Eso, si es que me retiro, y tampoco tengo la intención a pesar de escuchar eso bastante últimamente. No puedo creer que solo por cumplir la treintena ya te conviertes en una anciana; vaya idea tan reconfortante.

— Creo que si — Y el silencio volvió a reinar. Faltaba menos de un kilómetro de diferencia entre nosotros y el objetivo. No había prisas, pero si era extremadamente preocupante si la información que se tiene. Mitsuki se veía cada vez más intenso.

— ¿Crees que sea cierto? —

— ¿Qué cosa? —

— El demonio que habita por esta zona. Si lo que dice los cuervos es cierto... No, es una locura — Por fin, hablando del elefante de la habitación. No quería admitirlo, pero los informes lo narran como algo sumamente peligroso. Solo espero que no sea tan grande su poder, o esta noche no cumplo los treinta.

— No, no lo es y sabes bien porque enviaron a dos pilares en vez de uno —Dije algo insegura, pero al parecer no lo noto.

— Lo sé, pero quiero decir; 5 kanoes, 3 kinoes y un pilar asesinados por un demonio, ¡Es imposible! —

— No si estamos hablando de las lunas superiores —

— ¿Crees que sea una luna? —

— No creo, estoy segura — Es lo único lógico. Ni siquiera una menguante podría con tanto al mismo tiempo. El pilar era bastante fuerte, pero suponiendo la situación, puedo pensar que debió morir intentando proteger a los mas débiles y no pudo por el desgaste de fuerza... O en verdad este demonio era una bestia.

— Vaya, entonces pinta feo la cosa —

— ¿miedo? —

— Intriga — Esa fue la ultima conversación, pues alcanzamos a nuestro objetivo; unos doscientos metros más adelante.

Aun así, aun a esa distancia, se empezó a dar a conocer su presencia y no era ninguna broma. No, es que... Era exagerado, Mitsuki temblaba en las manos con la sola presencia. Imponente, es el termino que buscaba.

— Lo sientes, ¿verdad? — Algo estúpida mi pregunta, su cara era la misma respuesta.

— Ya he podido derrotar lunas, pero esta presión... ¡¿Qué clase de monstruo es ese?! —

— Sin dudas, el mas poderoso que he podido presenciar; después de Muzan, claro — Tal vez errada mi suposición, no recordare a cada luna superior que he matado y haya tenido este impacto. Pero sin dudas, era peligroso, muy peligroso.

— Sera mejor que lo hagamos bien, o si no... —

— Ni lo digas —

Alcanzamos a nuestro objetivo. Me acostumbre a su esencia, Mitsuki apenas lo lograba. Lo pude visualizar. Era una clase de samurái, con el cabello sumamente largo de color negro. Era alto, usaba un kimono de patrones de cuadros entre morado y negro grisáceo y un hakama negro.

Se volteo y pude discernir el resto de su apariencia. No había mucho que comentar mas que tres cosas; es una luna superior, la primera para ser específicos; jamás la había visto, pero no tenia que para saber que este seria un combate duro. No, este probablemente será mi combate más importante y difícil de todos mis dieciséis años en la organización. Eso me inquietaba... Pero me emocionaba a la vez.

Lo segundo eran sus ojos. Tenia seis. Vaya demonio tan codicioso, a mi que me bastan solo dos. Pero lo tercero si me desconcertó. Una espada, aparente endemoniada solo con ver el mango completamente exagerado, imponente, y nocivo.

— Espera, ¡¿este demonio usa respiraciones?! — Era precipitado decirlo, pero, era lo más probable.

— ¡Mantente alerta! — Le dije. Desenvaine mi nichirin. El demonio no dijo nada, pero nos imito al poco tiempo. Igual que su mango, la espada era terrorífica, asquerosa; nos gritaba peligro andante, parecía hecha de su propia carne, pero decorada. Por lo menos se dignó en decorarla.

No estaba atacando, posiblemente nos analizaba. Mire a Mitsuki y... No fue muy consolador. Estaba en pánico total, de nervios. Su nichirin temblaba y su cara era completo pavor. El mismo chico que pudo acabar con la primera luna menguante como si fuera un chiste, no podía ni moverse ante la presencia de la primera luna creciente.

— ¡Mitsuki! —

— Hmm... Es triste, no puede manejar el pánico. Un verdadero cazador debería manejar sus emociones o mínimamente darle el impulso para actuar. ¿Creo que estaremos de acuerdo? —

— ¿Eh? ¿Quién rayos eres? —

— Kokushibo. Ese es mi nombre —

— La pregunta era capciosa, nunca te pedi quien decirme quien eras. De paso, ¿por qué me das tu nombre así de repente? —

— Porque reconozco al fuerte y, tú lo eres. Solo debo de ver tu postura, tus ojos y tu cuerpo. Aún no te he visto en combate, pero no tengo dudas que no eres débil, y eso me basta para darte mi nombre —

— Eres raro —

— Por otro lado. Tu compañero es débil. Aun sigue en un estado de shock. Indecisión, lo veo; eso lo vuelve débil — Agarro su espada, no es buena señal. Miró con recelo y desilusión a Mitsuki y dijo —Y eso es lo que causara su muerte —

_Sexta postura: Luna solitaria en la noche Avīci_

una incalculable cantidad de cortes se aproximaron hacia nosotros. Era exagerado, nunca en la vida había visto una ejecución tan perfecta, y su velocidad y técnica ni hablar. Pero los elogios cuando este muerto. Aun con su velocidad, realmente no era tan difícil de esquivar; pero Mitsuki.

— ¡Mitsuki, Reacciona! — Como estatua. Kami-sama, esto dolerá.

_Cuarta Postura: Ola de Llamas Ardientes_

Me pare enfrente de Mitsuki. Desprendiendo una serie de cortes circulares, pude prevenir la mayoría del ataque entrante. Mas, sin embargo, esas lunas... Joder, como duelen

— ¡Ahhhgg! —

— ¡SENPAI! — Bueno, por lo menos reacciono y sigo entero todavía. Pero ese ataque... Y solo fue el comienzo de la batalla y ya veo que su poder no es un chiste, en verdad es un demonio muy poderoso.

— L-Lo Siento — Dijo con cabeza gacha, no lo necesitaba así, pero tenía que estar al pendiente de esa criatura. Afortunadamente, eso cortes bastaron para despertarlo. Realizando una larga y tendida respiración, por fin desenvaino su espada en posición de batalla.

— Ho, así que despertó. No creí que lo haría. Creo que lo he subestimado —

— Pues crees bien, demonio —

_Sexta postura: Niebla luz de luna_

Una serie de cortes de neblina fueron ejecutados con dirección al demonio. No dude, corrí en dirección a este con el objetivo de su cabeza, evitando la niebla de por medio; pero estaba acostumbrada, no era la primera vez que luchamos juntos.

_Primera Postura: Mar de Fuego_

Un corte horizontal envuelto en llamas dirigido a la cabeza del demonio broto de mi espada, a unos escasos centímetros de la niebla de Mitsuki.

_Tercera postura: Luna mortal de abandono – Cadena_

Mierda. Tuve que cambiar el rumbo de mi postura. Reenvié el golpe al suelo, dándome un impulso suficiente para saltar, alcanzando su espada, pero no sin recibir un par de cortes.

—¡Mitsuki! —

— ¡Lo Se! —

_Primera Postura: Mar de Fuego_

_Segunda postura: Capas de neblina_

Mitsuki desde la frontal y yo desde la retaguardia tomamos al demonio en punto decisivo. Ambos cortes enfocados a su cuello, aunque en el caso de Mitsuki en diferentes direcciones por la naturaleza de su ataque, pero en su gran mayoría al cuello. Aun así...

— Nada mal —

_Novena postura: Descenso lunar - Interminable paisaje lunar_

Más rápido que un rayo, una ráfaga de cortes en dirección a todos lados fueron enviados hacia mí y Mitsuki. Nunca pensé que me movería tan rápido de nuevo, tuve que llevar mis reflejos al límite; usando la postura empleada para repeler alguno de esos cortes. Sobre todo, las lunas eran un problema, pero pude evadirlas a tiempo.

— Pero no suficiente —

Retrocedí lo suficiente para evitar un ataque a mi dirección. Mirando un poco más allá del demonio podía ver a Mitsuki, ¡Sin un brazo!

— ¡Mitsuki! —

— *Ha* *Ha* *Ha* Estoy... Bien —

Luchar sin un brazo lo dejara en una gran desventaja, y uno no se puede dar el lujo con este demonio. Sera mejor que...

— ¡Puedo seguir! — Como si leyera mis pensamientos, se reincorporo con completa seguridad. Esa era su magia. Anteriormente Kokushibo afirmo que nuestros sentimientos negativos deben de un impulso a luchar. No puedo estar mas de acuerdo con esa afirmación a pesar de no decirlo abiertamente y Mitsuki era la prueba viviente. Mientras más miedo tenga, más poderoso será. Lo sé, lo he visto. No ha visto nada del poder de Mitsuki. Aun así.

— Espero que sepas lo que haces. Ciertamente reconozco tu habilidad, pero no estas cerca de un nivel para, aunque sea hacerme frente — El no sabe lo que se viene. Pero, aun así, sigue siendo más poderoso él por lo que debo llevar las riendas del combate si queremos tener chances de matarlo... O por lo menos salir con vida.

— ¡Ah, ¿Sí?! ¡Eso está por verse! —

_Primera postura: Cielo colgante, Neblina distante_

Una rápida estocada dirigida de nuevo al cuello del demonio. Decir que estaba era un eufemismo, era un genuino impacto el ver a un cazador con tal velocidad y potencia; menos desde la era Sengoku. Su cara era impresionante, lo malo era lo pálido.

Su velocidad era envidiable, pero yo lo era más. A pesar de la impresión inicial, redirigió la estocada a un árbol casi por completo destruido para enganchar la espada de Mitsuki en el tronco. Eso me gano tiempo, unos cortos segundos pero suficientes para salvarlo antes de una catástrofe peor.

_Sexta Postura: Céfiro de Sangre Caliente_

En una posición aérea favorable, desprendí una llamarada de cortes rápidos y milimétricos a los puntos de gravedad a la luna.

_Octava postura: Cola giratoria del dragón lunar_

El mayor corte que había visto en mi vida se mostró ante mí a raíz de esa asquerosa espada. Aun así, era demasiado tarde, pues el daño estaba hecho. Alcance para rozar algunas de sus vestimentas, las cenizas de su Hamaka era una prueba de ello.

¿Ilesa? Esta vez no. Un gran corte se dibujó por todo mi pecho; el daño pudo ser peor, pero mis rápidos reflejos evitaron daños colaterales; en especial por esas pequeñas lunas del ataque. La herida parecía fea, y dolía como el infierno, pero podría coagularse; aún podía continuar.

— ¡No Hemos Acabado! — Grito Mitsuki

_Quinta postura: Mar de neblina_

Un estruendoso impulso con una marca de neblina en su espalda fue enviado hacia la luna superior.

_Onceava postura: Menguante Repentina_

— ¡Imbécil! ¡Así el... — No alcance a terminar cuando mis temores se hicieron realidad. Fue algo tan rápido, efímero, y catastrófico. No percibí el movimiento, o el corte; no era necesario, pues la evidencia era catastrófica.

Tras una capa de niebla y lunas se hallaba un cadáver, uno que en esos momentos era el segundo pilar más poderoso de la organización, termino en algo irreconocible. Su cuerpo, su atlético cuerpo esculpido a través de esfuerzo se redujo a solo un pedazo de carne desdichada.

Su cabeza, fuera de su cuello. Girando desde el risco donde nos encontrábamos. Era horrible, me encontraba en shock; no por la escena, ni por la esencia de este conflicto, ni siquiera por el impacto de ver a un compañero entrañable caer de una forma tan repulsiva, anti-climática e indigna. Era por el contexto, su significado más profundo y las palabras no dichas por este demonio.

Lo comprendí. Sabía que era fuerte, pero esto va más allá de una fortaleza superficial, era el respeto y el odio que me género. Eso fue lo que me paralizó. Aun así, no me mantuve mucho en ese estado.

En contraposición, corrí lo más rápido que pude, evitando el descenso de la cabeza rebanada de Mitsuki. Tal vez darle un funeral no seria lo mas apropiado, pero si esparcir sus cenizas.

_Octava Postura: Flama Escarlata_

Lo hice con la mínima potencia posible, quemando poco a poco por medio del filo de mi espada su sangrante cabeza. Mire la expresión de su rostro, algo cómica si quieres lo dejo entrever, pero eso me dio una especie de melancolía más pesada. Era una cara de horror e ira, mas lo primero que lo segundo, haciendo que fuera una figura un tanto inverosímil.

Me hubiera gustado esparcir sus cenizas de una manera más digna, pero era lo mejor que podía hacer. Su cabeza se hubiera destruido en medio de un combate sin concluir, o perderlo directamente; y no podía abandonar el lugar, había un demonio que matar.

—Admito que me impresionó por unos momentos. No esperaba que ese chico tuviera esos Ases bajo la manga. Pero, eso no era suficiente para matarme. No era débil, pero tampoco lo suficientemente fuerte —

Me puse de pie. Realmente no escuche mucho de lo que dijo; tampoco me importaba. Veía las cenizas volar por la palma de mi mano, haciendo una capa para la conexión de miradas entre los ojos del demonio y los míos.

Me hubiera gustado mi cara en esos momentos ¿Seria impasible ante este ser? ¿Sería triste por la partida de un amigo? ¿Estaría sería preparándome para el enfrentamiento que se me venía encima? Sola, sin esperanza de refuerzos. No lo sé, nunca lo sabré. Pude haberme reflejado en el filo de mi nichirin pero lo olvide por completo. No decíamos nada, el tiempo parecía detenerse, pero una fría brisa nocturna nos recordaba el presente.

"Era personal" Me lo repetía una y otra vez. Cada vez con más fuerza. Kokushibo, la primera luna superior, el demonio más fuerte después de Kibutsuji Muzan, lo tenia cara a cara en un enfrentamiento a muerte.

— ¿No vas a venir? — Mire al suelo de forma triste; no sabía qué era esa sensación, pero me hacía sentir triste, un sentimiento indescriptible. Oh, por fin lo supe. Retire de mi bolsillo un viejo reloj de mano. Si, efectivamente había cumplido años. Treinta años, quién lo diría, y vaya regalo el que tengo; el poder marcar mi nombre como la Slayer que aniquiló a la luna superior uno.

Aun así, me sentía decepcionada y deprimida; pues muy en el fondo, se que independiente del resultado, causará consecuencias en mi mas grandes de lo que puede inducir.

— ¿Qué te ocurre? Te estoy permitiendo dar el primer movimiento —

— Es solo... Acabe de cumplir años, hace unos pocos segundos —

— ¿30? — Se me escapó un gruñido, pero a la vez una pequeña risa entre dientes. — Es interesante, nunca enfrente alguien tan veterano... No desde... Desde Yoriichi — Lo último lo dijo con una especie de tonalidad resentida, pero nostálgica.

— ¿Yoriichi? Entonces tu eres... — No termine las palabras, pero un sentimiento bastante extraño creció sobre mí, al igual que la intriga; solo que la primera quería que creciera como el fuego eterno y la otra extinguirla como una vela en la noche más fría. Esa pasión, era emocionante; quería más, quería extasiarme de ese sentimiento y que ardiera como la mayor de las flamas que nunca hubo, ni habrá nuevamente.

Y solo por el significado de esto, sabía que no podía limitarme o moriría de la peor forma que me puedo imaginar; no la dolorosa, algo que trasciende el propio dolor.

Poco a poco, una pequeña marca imperceptible creció en la nuca de mi cuello. Era mi marca, mi marca de nacimiento, mi marca de cazador; aumenta cada vez más, mi poder crecía, al igual que mi efervescencia. Pero no era suficiente, lo sabía, debía de ir con todo.

Controle mi respiración y el mundo se volvió vacío, mi mente despejada y mi cuerpo tranquilo. Es una sensación extraña, pues sientes todo, pero al mismo tiempo la nada, un eterno vacío de emocionalidad en las primeras estancias de esta técnica. Lo había hecho tantas veces que no me era especial, pero la sensación de desuso y rareza viva. ¡La liberación del mundo transparente!

— ¡Liberaste las marcas de nacimiento! ¡Puedes ver el mundo que veo! Lo sé, veo como el flujo de tu propio ser cambia, una neutralidad monstruosa. Pero es una lástima —

— ¿Una lástima? —

— Que hayas liberado esas marcas, significa que tu tiempo de vida será corto. Quienes porten esas marcas morirán antes de los veinticinco años, y tu acabas de cumplir los treinta. Te admiro y te respeto, sacrificaras todo tu ser en un combate contra mí. Como muestra... — retirando los restos de su hamaka, toda su ropa superior, mostrándome su cuerpo esculpido de forma perfecta, pálido, y con cierto encanto.

Pero luego eso se borró. Su cuerpo se volvió un festival de cuchillos iguales a su terrible espada. Y su espada, solo incrementó su tamaño, desprendiendo de sí múltiples cuchillos de su filo de forma antinatural — ... ¡Luchare con todo mi poder! —

— ¿No te parece algo exagerado? —

— No, porque siento esta sensación. Hacia mas de doscientos años que no lo sentía; no desde mi hermano. Tu eres, sin lugar a duda, la persona más poderosa que enfrentarse desde un largo tiempo. —

— Te lo tomas muy personal —

— ¿Y tú no? Lo veo, tú también lo sientes. Ese desprecio incondicional de envidia y excitación. No lo vas a negar, estas impaciente para que empiece todo—

— Ja, puede ser. Pero veamos hasta qué punto esos ojos no puedan leer a través de mí, jajaja —

— ¡Entonces, MUÉSTRAME LO QUE TIENES! ¡PILAR DE LAS LLAMAS! —

— ¡CON GRAN GUSTO, LUNA SUPERIOR! —

Ese sentimiento extraño invadió nuestro cuerpo. Olvide por completo mi misión, mi objetivo, a Mitsuki. Me concentré tanto en esa sensación, esos límites autoimpuestos y esas sed de sangre por esa sensación tan pura y viva. Eso que ambos queremos obtener sin importar las consecuencias, que es alejado del honor, el respeto o la integridad. Ambos lo sentíamos, extasiados y arraigados profundamente; el por fin hallar alguien que da la talla. Ese sentimiento, ese hermoso sentimiento, solo se podía traducir con estas palabras:

¡La decisión de ganar a toda costa! ¡La mayor de todas las determinaciones!

* * *

Pues sinceramente esta vez no veo algo que destacable para aclarar asi que bueno.

Con las evidentes pistas que dí ahí ya pueden ubicar más o menos cronológicamente los hechos en que están envueltos estos sucesos. Solo digo que no es un año exacto de la tabla del cinco pero bueno.

Otra cosa que me di cuenta: ¡Me va del orto escribir combates! A mi que me divierten y por eso lo publico, con los poderes y todo, pero me va del orto. Otra cosa a aclarar, no todas las posturas son canónicas; hay algunas que me invente yo para acomodar en la obra. ¡Loco! La respiración de las llamas solo tiene cinco posturas de nueve, me las tengo que sacar de algún lado.

Y aquí entra un dilema. Realmente no se si narrar a un hecho concreto la batalla de la pilar contra Kokushibo. Lo pienso en solo narrar sus últimos momentos para abarcar otra cosa en el mismo cap, pero queria consultarlo con las tres personas que leen esto.

El próximo capítulo se actualizara un poco más tarde que una semana por dos factores:

1\. Quiero empezar una nueva historia, de otro fandom que he querido escribir desde hace un tiempo así que obviamente eso me retrasara esfuerzo, pero obviamente esta será mi principal.

2\. Tengo pensado reescribir el cap uno, ya que me parece algo pesado y poco atrayente, por lo que puede ser una oportunidad de cambiarlo, quitar algunas partes que ya no tenga relevancia o fui descartando ideas a medida que avanzaba con la historia y quitar demasiado texto que no tiene ni pies ni cabeza.

En fin, espero recomendaciones, críticas y retroalimentaciones para todos. Compartan esta historia y nada, los veo en la próxima.

PD: F por Mitsuki, F


	6. Igual que él

**Igual que él**

Una batalla de antología se libraba entre los bosques. Los arboles volaban como un huracán, las personas que estaban a kilómetros cercanos corrían despavoridos por su propia vida. Lo único que se podía ver eran las auroras de dos luchas que se contraponen; la más brillante de las lunas contra el fuego más ardiente. El tiempo en ese combate era una ilusión; pudieron pasar un segundo y seria igual a una hora.

Kokushibo estaba impresionado, pero trasciende más allá de un respeto como guerrero, sino de una autopreservación. Mentiría si dijera que esta en control de todo el combate, pues no es así. Lo intenta de todo; sus múltiples espadas expulsadas de su cuerpo, la larga envergadura que albergaba su espada, sus técnicas de demonio de sangre, nada funcionaba. Sus esfuerzos no eran suficientes, simplemente no podía matar a esta pilar.

"Pero ¡¿Quién demonios es esta mujer?! ¡¿Por lo menos es humana?!" la sola idea que un pilar, un humano estuviera a la par de sus habilidades… No, no estaban a la par ¡ELLA ERA SUPERIOR! El lo sabía, pero el orgullo que conllevaba admitirlo.

— Eres igual…. ¡ERES IGUAL A EL! — No, era una mentira, no era igual en muchos sentidos. Su hermano sintió pena al tratar de matarlo, ella solo éxtasis del mas puro mangar. Él lo sabía, pero sentía esa impotencia, esa ira acumulada por cientos de años a su propia debilidad; a no tener el talento de él. Solo su orgullo; ese odio a ese talento natural que tuvo su hermano y tiene la cazadora es lo que le impide renunciar, como si estuviera en deuda con alguien.

Sentía envidia, la mas pura de las envidias. Esto ya no era un combate entre el pilar más fuerte y la luna más fuerte; no, dejo de ser eso desde el momento que mato al pilar de la niebla. Sabía que ella era fuerte, pero nunca sospecho que tanto. Desde que activo su marca y el mundo transparente no la había podido ni tocar, mientras que ella ha podido predecir todos sus movimientos, atacar, defenderse y planear estrategias; todo eso a la vez.

La única razón por la que se mantenía con vida era que siempre estaba a la defensiva, pues la ofensiva era una muerte segura. La presión era constante. Ver las llamas de su espada rozar su cuello innumerables veces le estaba afectando a su moral y confianza. Pensó que esta clase de presión no se mantendría por mucho tiempo; que gran mentira, esta solo aumentaba.

_**Quinta Postura: Tigre de Fuego **_

Y un imponente tigre le destroza cada célula de su cuerpo. El dolor está ahí, fuerte y más vivo que nunca, pero eso no importa ya.

_**Décima postura: Guillotina penetrante - Hiedra lunar **_

Tres grandes sierras fueron lanzados hacia la pilar. No se movió ni un poco hasta el momento justo. Irónico, para ella sus movimientos eran lentos.

_**Cuarta Postura: Ola de Llamas Ardientes **_

"¿Esto es lo que hubiera pasado si lo enfrentaba en su mejor momento?" Se cuestiono a si mismo. Sus gigantes cuchillas solo fueron repelidas por una serie de cortes circulares por la espada del cazador. Eso era lo que era. Esta mujer le daba crédito al nombre de la corporación, pues ella era una fiera cazadora que intenta disparar a la cabeza del venado, que termino siendo él.

— No, no eres igual —

_**Tercera Postura: Llamarada de Tormenta**_

Una gran corte de llamas fue liberada.

_**Onceava postura: Menguante Repentina **_

Kokushibo comprendió la jugada inmediatamente. Logro repeler el ataque terrestre de la pilar apoyada de su llamarada. Desprendió cuatro lunas en forma de equis en la posición de la cazadora. Por un momento pensó que la puso en un jaque; vaya mentira.

_**Decimoquinta postura: Noches Iluminadas por la Luna **_

Una potente ráfaga unidireccional fue concentrada en dirección del pilar.

_**Novena Postura: Purgatorio**_

Curioso su similitud. Dos grandes ráfagas de lunas y fuego chocaban por el control del combate, destrozando aun mas el campo de batalla de lo que ya podía. Lo que era un bosque de gran diversidad no era más que montículos de tierra, llamas y cenizas.

— No eres igual. Por eso no te admiro —

_**Sexta Postura: Céfiro de Sangre Caliente**_

En otras circunstancias la imagen solo se hubiera definido como hermosa, pero era hermosamente mortal. Un contraste de color entre la luna y el calor tan extraño, pero tan único. La luna superior pudo admirar esa belleza, consoladora.

_**Decimocuarta postura: Calamidad - Luna creciente divina **_

Cortes omnipresentes viajaban a una velocidad indescriptible; y, por primera vez en el combate, desde que despertó su verdadero poder, la vio sangrar. Pero no solo fue esa herida, vio que tenia varias; sangre que le pertenecía a ella derramada en sus rodillas, en sus piernas, en sus brazos, en su pecho; incluso algunos rasguños comprometedores en el cuello.

No, ella nunca fue infinitamente superior y el nunca fue increíblemente más débil que ella. Esa ilusión, ese presentimiento de la imagen de un prodigio tan grande desde la caída de su hermano lo cegó. Fue ese ataque que esa ilusión se acabo y vio la realidad.

Su enfoque en la batalla se fue perdiendo. No, el nunca fue débil. Tal vez siempre fue superior y no se dio cuenta. Aun es notable que le haya dado peleada con las horas que pasaron luchando. El debió de saberlo, que ella también estaba mal herida; solo vio el Yoriichi dentro de ella. Pero, el talento de su hermano es irrepetible e inalcanzable. Es la cúspide de los cazadores y por un momento llego a creer que ese talento no era único; solo una fantasía.

Llego a un punto en que ambos dejaron de combatir y solo se quedaron viendo el uno al otro, en posición de alguna ofensiva por parte de ambos. Nada paso.

— Pero no me eres indiferente. Por eso te tengo respeto —

— Pero que mierda me estas comentado. Llevas diciendo cosas extrañas todo el combate ¿Acaso los demonios también pueden ser seniles? — Espetó la usuaria de llamas sarcásticamente, pero él no le dio importancia.

— No muchos cazadores me han dado pelea en todos mis años como demonio. No, tu vas mas allá; por primera vez desde hace mucho tiempo pensé que iba a morir —

— Tranquilo, aun no he terminado, así que no le des muchas vueltas. Esa cabeza será un trofeo moral —

— Es maleducado interrumpir a tus mayores — Replico Kokushibo — Pero mi punto no viene en solo tu poder. La sensación que transmites, ese… poder, impotencia; formidable, no hay otra palabra que mejor se escriba —

— ¿Entonces qué? ¿Me tengo que sentir halagada porque un demonio me elogie? — Dijo la pilar, esta vez si le llamo la atención a la luna, mirándola fijamente con sus ojos principales.

— No, te expreso mi modo de verte. Independiente si sobrevives o no de tus heridas, sin dudas eres un oponente que no quiero olvidar; no solo como "pilar" sino como tu identidad — De repente, el demonio expulso una pequeña risita, algo extraña pues pasaba de un orgullo, incredulidad y vacilación en su intencionalidad — ¿Cuál es tu nombre? —

— ¿En serio? ¿Todo ese dialogo para esa estupidez? ¡Porque mejor no terminamos con esto y te rebano la cabeza de una vez! —

_**Segunda Postura: Cielo en Flamas Ascendente **_

Rápidamente, se enfoco en un potente corte vertical en la posición del demonio. Sin embargo, la velocidad fue absoluta; lo único que conecto fue un borrón del mismo demonio. Tuvo que recomponerse rápidamente para no caer por la falta de equilibrio.

"¿Q- Qué?" Pensó sorpresivamente la mujer. Hace unos momentos supuso que esa velocidad era suficiente para atacarlo, pero ahora… Lo comprendió, hace mucho llego a su límite, mucho más allá de los límites físicos y mentales. Solo su voluntad aun le permitía mantenerse en pie, pero ya no era capaz de seguir con el ritmo del combate; eso la desconsoló, se sentía débil, pero no debía sucumbir a sus pensamientos.

— Puedo ver tu cansancio, tu falta de ritmo. Antes no lo note. Que ignorante fui, es lógico que después de luchar por horas llegarás a un punto de agotamiento. Ya no me supones un reto, pero aun quiero saber, ¿Cuál es tu nombre? —

— De… Qué… Hablas… S-Si… Aun… Puedo Luchar. No… No hay… ¡No hay diferencia!... A hace…. Unos…. Momentos —

— No puedes ni hablar bien. Entiendo que ustedes tienen una resistencia más allá de cualquier humano, pero tu llegaste a limites que ni siquiera cazadores podrían aguantar. Solo te dejare el dato matemático: Llevas luchando desde cerca de las diez, y a juzgar por la posición de la luna y la creciente cercanía del sol, se están acercando las cinco de la mañana —

— Entonces… Siempre… Lo supiste —

— ¿Tu desesperado plan para que no notara la cercanía del sol? Debo admitir que estuviste cerca de tu cometido, no lo note hasta hace poco. Aun así, no me supone mucha preocupación, no aún. Mas me preocupa el saber tu nombre, ¿Cuál es tu nombre? —

— ¿No te… Callaras… hasta que te lo diga? — Pregunto, pero solo recibió silencio. —Y ahora lo haces —

Los ataques nunca cesaron. A pesar de los límites que sufría, no podía rendirse. Era abrumador el cambio de ritmo que supuso en su cuerpo, pues paso de acorralar a la luna más poderosa a no saber ni por donde estaba esquivando. Pero sus emociones estaban reluciendo, el ya no se tomaba el combate en serio; como una araña que juega con las moscas de su red para terminar de matarlas.

_**Séptima Postura: Llama Floreciente**_

Ejecuto una serie de movimientos de corto alcance en un sentido circular de manera ascendente, haciendo que poco a poco alcanzara una gran altura.

_**Segunda Postura: Cielo en Flamas Ascendente **_

Tras estar en el pico de altura que le brindo la primera técnica, al tiempo de ver su ineficacia, rápidamente se posiciono para un corte vertical descendente. Él, sin embargo, ni se molesto esta vez de esquivarlo. Se quedo completamente quieto. _"Grave error"_ Pensó, pues su corte era, de nuevo, en dirección a su cuello.

Pero…

No cortaba. Intentaba de todo, lo empujaba lo que mas podía, pero no se produjo ni el mínimo rasguño. Concentro su respiración en los músculos de sus manos, se calmo aun mas eliminando su instinto asesino y lo volvió a intentar; el demonio no se movió. El resultado, prácticamente igual.

— No puedes cortarla, no eres lo suficientemente fuerte — _"¿No soy fuerte? Y este que está contando" _pero en el fondo tenia razón. No contaba con la fuerza suficiente en ese momento para cortarle el cuello. En otras circunstancias, menos cansada, lo podría como si fuera mantequilla; pero en estos momentos.

— Ahg… — Un grito ahogado. Un dolor insoportable en origen a su pierna derecha. Tenia la asquerosa espada de ese demonio enterrada en su pierna, pudiendo ver como atravesaba todas las capas de su piel, traspasando la punta a una cubierta de sangre no tan notoria por la forma de la espada en sí.

— Eres impresionante, no me cansare de decirlo, pero hasta tu debes de reconocer una batalla perdida —

—¡No…*sigh* … …! —

— No tienes ni la conciencia para luchar. En los próximos segundos perderás la conciencia y acabare con esto de una vez. Es una pena, me hubiera gustado saber tu nombre — En esos precisos notó como la cazadora perdía poco a poco el conocimiento. Retiro su espada de un movimiento rápido para un chirrido de dolor por parte de la mujer. Siguió sin moverse; empezó a sentir como poco a poco su cuerpo caía sobre el suyo, una forma tambaleante y poco coordinada pero paulatina.

— Fue un honor combatir contra ti — Cambio la posición de su espada al cuello de la pilar — Pero se acabó —

_**Primera postura: Luna oscura - Santuario oscuro**_

Pero el corte nunca se produjo. El ataque simplemente siguió al aire. Y en una fracción de segundos, la debilitada pilar parecía recuperar todas sus fuerzas. Kokushibo la analizo con la vista transparente; no hubo cambios, pero sabia que el siguiente ataque seria diferente a los anteriores, por lo que esta vez, se puso en guardia.

— En verdad… Eres fuerte… Siéntete honrado… Por ver, esto — Jadeo, pero la luna aun así no bajo su guardia. De pronto, el ambiente se calentó, mucho mas que antes. Los grados solo aumentaban y respirar se volvió pesado; era similar a estar en un incendio.

Sabía de donde provenía; de esa mujer que estaba siendo rodeada por las llamas mas calientes que pudo haberse imaginado. Pudo ver los puntos de presión de su cuerpo y sabia que era un ataque de una magnitud mucho mayor a sus anteriores ataques.

— ¡QUE… PODER! — Exclamó impactado, aún más por lo anteriormente mostrado. _"¿Cómo? ¿Cómo es posible que tenga ese poder después de todo ese daño recibido?"_

**_Décima_**_** postura: Resplandor Purificador**_

Fue fugaz, ni siquiera le dio tiempo a responder, pero noto como todo su cuerpo se desgarraba encarnecido en llamas muy diferentes a las que vio antes, unas blancas y azules; el fuego más puro. Su cuerpo fue partido en dos; la sensación de la regeneración era escalofriante. Estaba extasiado e impresionado por tal destreza.

Quiso contraatacar, recuperando su espada tras la partida de su cuerpo, pero lo único que encontró fue un cuerpo. La pilar estaba muerta, o por lo menos parecía muerta.

"_¿Qué? No puede ser"_ Se acercó al cuerpo de la cazadora. Su sangre y heridas eran graves, en especial la reciente de su pierna, pues la sangre gorgoteaba a borbotones. Pero su respiración era débil, entrecortada y agonizante.

La cara de decepción plasmada en el rostro del demonio cambio a una neutral, con una pequeña sonrisa; algo prepotente y orgullosa. Volvió a ver su espada y de nuevo apunto el cuerpo de la pilar. Por una extraña razón dudaba, pero fueron unos cuantos segundos. Decidido, procedió a dar una última estocada.

Pero.

En el último momento se detuvo. No por lastima o misericordia, sino por asombro. Solo fue una fracción de segundos, pero miro más allá de los limites de la infernal batalla. Observo los estragos que ambos produjeron, las cenizas de las hojas envueltas en el color del carbón y el aroma a muerte. Pero lo que más le hipnotizo fue el fuego blanco, expandiéndose por la tierra quemada; más lejos del lugar de combate. Fue en cuanto menos adictivo de ver.

Miro un poco mas al cielo; estaba amaneciendo. Los primeros rayos del sol empezaron a postrarse en las montañas. Se volvió a la pilar, inconsciente y muy posiblemente al borde de la muerte; pero ella es fuerte, sí no la mataba en ese momento, lo más probable es que algún día se arrepentiría pagando con su vida. Lo más lógico es matarla, debería matarla, ¿pero acaso ese debe ser el final de la guerrera que casi acaba con su vida? ¿ese debe ser el final de la guerrera que solo perdió por sus límites humanos?

No, ese no es un final adecuado. Para esta clase de cazadores debería ser levantada en su honor, o rodeada de su mas grande anhelo, o en un combate con el enemigo siendo superior; no agonizante, acostada en tierra muerta y asesinada de forma cobarde en un momento tan vulnerable.

Envaino su espada y se dispuso a buscar escondite del sol naciente. Camino por unos momentos, alejándose de la mujer. Sabía que su decisión le costaría caro, pero no le importo; tal vez no haya ganado ese combate, pero por lo menos se ganó el honor de mantenerse con vida, pues Kokushibo, mas que nadie, sabe que el honor de los fuertes debe respetarse. No se arrepiente, de lo único que se arrepiente es de no haber descubierto su nombre.

* * *

**En teoría siguen en la crónica, pero es que me descache (si, me falto neurona en el momento de escribir). Cambie la primera persona a tercera como completo gilipollas, pero es que esta parte me gusto mucho más a mis otros borradores así que me dije "sabes que, dejemos esa vaina así"**

**Además, darle un punto de vista a Kokushibo no me parece del todo malo.**

**En estos momentos el primer cap esta "reescrito", más bien retire las partes que veía innecesaria o ideas descartadas por otras que me gustaron más. Pueden ir a verlo si quieren, pero tampoco es que se pierden de mucho (si es que lo leíste, porque si no ¡Que carajos estas leyendo esto!).**

**En fin, siempre estoy abierto a sugerencias, opiniones y demás. Nos vemos en la próxima. **


End file.
